Kamen Rider War! The Gathering of the 12 Riders
by honorthief
Summary: Sometime has passed since Tsukasa aka Kamen Rider Decade saved the Rider Worlds but, now a new enemy has appeared one that threatens not just the Rider Worlds but others as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A New War Begins**

In a dark void of space stands the planet Earth or at least what may be the Earth. Instead of a blue circular sphere there stands Earth with part of it destroyed making it resemble a crescent shaped moon. Within the circle of this crescent shaped earth lies a huge castle, within this castle sitting in a dark, unlit throne room lives a strange masked robed man.

"So years of planning have finally come to fruition," said the masked robed stranger as he sat on his throne viewing various floating orbs with various pictures in front of him. "And it's also clear that being on my own would be harder than I could imagine which means I need help."

And as soon as he said it the pictures in the orbs changed showing armoured men fighting against strange looking creatures each having the appearance of various animals.

"And I've already found all the help that I need," said the stranger, as the orbs focused on the creatures.

"These creatures will indeed prove useful in my quest to find the Keys but first I need to get their attention from what they're doing with friends," said the stranger as he got off his throne to begin his plans. "And I've got to make sure that the 'friends' of my new servants don't get in my way."

In Japan outside a small photo studio a huge crowd was banging and pushing to get in and complain.

"NATSUMI, NATSUMI, HELP ME!" cried elderly Eijiro Hikari as he tried to keep the door from bursting open.

"Grandfather, what is it?" asked Natsumi who had long hair and was younger than Eijiro by a number of years.

"There are lots of angry people outside!"

"Not again!"

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN!" shouted Natsumi trying to calm the crowd down and as they settled down, Natsumi had a feeling that she knew what these people wanted proceeded to ask, "Now what's all this commotion about?"

"We want to complain about these horrible photos!" shouted one man and the crowd proceeded to show the photos they had with them, which were blurry or out of focus and they began shouting and pushing again forcing Natsumi to retreat back into the building shutting the door and locking it.

"He's done it again," said Natsumi as she leaned against the door ignoring the banging coming from outside the door. "Grandfather, where's Tsukasa-kun?"

"THERE HE IS! THE GUY WHO TOOK OUR PICTURES! GET HIM!" cried a member of the crowd.

Then there was a cry of distress followed by the shouting of the angry crowd.

"Tsukasa-kun?" wondered Natsumi.

Natsumi opened the door and saw the crowd chasing a tall brown-haired man dressed in black pants and jacket with a magenta shirt underneath it. And with little hesitation Natsumi began chasing after him. Without a doubt it was the man responsible for all the mess Natsumi and Eijiro were facing; Tsukasa Kadoya.

Tsukasa Kadoya a young man who was once the destroyer of worlds and the leader of an organization called Great Shocker and a Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider Decade. While, he was originally a destroyer he became a saviour when he lost his memory through an unknown incident and ended up in another world. There he was taken in by the owners of a photo studio Natsumi Hikari and her grandfather Eijiro and became a photographer and uses their studio the Hikari Studio to develop his photos. He has a strong desire to "catch the world" using his photos, but, his photographs never come out right, he saw this as a sign that he is not of that world while, not being aware that the way his photos are is a prelude to the fact that the world he was living in is being supplanted by the worlds of the other nine Kamen Riders, it is also shown that the people in his photos either die or foreshadow events. When an event occurs that nearly destroys his new home he goes on an adventure to save it and he encounters his old organization and regains his memories when he returns to his own world the World of Decade but, defected from Great Shocker and joined together with the other Kamen Riders defeating Great Shocker and saving the worlds from destruction and he now stays in the world the Hikari Studio originated from.

"Why does this always have to happen to me?" cried Tsukasa as he ran as fast as he can while, ignoring the crowd's shouts and complaints of the photos he took of each and every one of them.

"Tsukasa-kun!" cried a voice.

"Natsumikan?" wondered Tsukasa.

Natsumi's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Tsukasa and they ran down various corrners trying to lose the crowd of angry people. They ran and ran until they finally came to a park and the crowd was nowhere in sight. Now that they were safe Natsumi turned her attention to Tsukasa.

"Pant, pant, pant Tsukasa-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Laughing Pressure Point!" cried Natsumi as she jabbed her thumb into Tsukasa's neck causing him to burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oi, Natsumi what was that for?" asked Tsukasa.

Natsumi's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of Tsukasa's shirt and began shouting at him. "Do you know what Grandfather and I have been going through because of you; there have been endless complaints from people regarding their photos!"

As Natsumi's hand released him, he recovered from his laughter and got to his feet, "I'm sorry Natsumi but, what do you expect? This is not my world so it can't be helped if I'm rejected by it."

"Then maybe you should have stayed in your world and Grandfather and I wouldn't have to put up with all of this trouble!"

"Have you forgotten what I told you Natsumikan? The Hikari Studio is my real home not that world anymore."

Being reminded about this made Natsumi lose a little of her anger towards Tsukasa, "Well, then why not you go find another job that won't cause us so much trouble?"

"I may be good at everything but I want to do the thing that I really want to do most: capture the world with my photos. Or have you forgotten that too?" said Tsukasa.

"Of course I haven't forgotten that but must you use our studio to develop your photos?" argued Natsumi. "Plus you haven't paid off your debts to us."

They soon began arguing while all the while unaware of the impending danger that will befall them and everything in existence as elsewhere the aforementioned robed man now stands in a large planetarium that looked like the black void of space filled with huge orbs of various worlds to initiate his plans. The man held up his hands and proceeded to summon ten of the orbs which proceeded to form a circle as they slowly shrank until they became the size of marbles and they proceeded to land on the palm of his right hand. The man then proceeded to stare at the orbs with an unseen look of concentration; the orbs suddenly began to crack.

Meanwhile, in Tsukasa's world huge earthquakes were erupting causing Tsukasa and Natsumi to abandon their argument and Tsukasa to shield her.

"What's going on?" yelled a shocked Tsukasa.

"It's an earthquake!" cried Natsumi seizing Tsukasa's hand.

"Oi! Where are we going?"

"To the studio!"

"What? We should be heading for cover!"

"We should go get Grandfather before we think of doing anything like that!"

They ran and ran passing many people running with looks of terror on their faces, and suddenly an explosion appeared out of nowhere, sending out a wave of fire which began disintegrating the ground beneath them causing a huge panic.

While, Tsukasa and Natsumi were running, they did not notice the mysterious dark-haired young man dressed in a black shirt and jeans standing in a corner watching them run.

"Looks like things are acting up again and I can start looking for treasure again," said the young man as a white wave appeared which, suddenly fell on him and he disappeared.

After much running Tsukasa and Natsumi finally reached the Hikari Studio.

"Quick! Get in it's getting closer," panicked Natsumi as she pulled Tsukasa into the studio and shut the door behind them.

"Pant, pant what is going on here?" asked Natsumi. "Is it, happening again?"

"Looks pant, pant, like it," answered Tsukasa as he collapsed on to a wall he was in front of.

"What's this, another one?" appeared Eijiro Hikari who proceeded to motion them to the photography room, he the unhooked the chain holding the backdrops used to take photos causing one to fall in between the pillars. The backdrop was circle with a variety of shapes and symbols inside the circle and flashed right in front of them.

"Is this another Rider's world?" asked Natsumi.

"I have no idea, but it is a new world that I will capture," answered Tsukasa holding his camera.

Meanwhile in the castle of that destroyed world the mysterious man is about to make his identity known.

"My opposition has been eliminated now to bring in the help I need," said the stranger.

Then suddenly a flash of light appeared yet the stranger showed no reaction making this flash of light his doing and when the flash of light died down, there in the stranger's throne room stood the creatures he was seeking.

"Oga za izu buzen (What is this place?)," wondered N-Daguva-Zeba.

"This place is the Hidden Castle home to the most powerful being in the universe me," explained the stranger arrogantly.

"And who are you?" asked the King.

"My name is Dusk but you can call me master," proclaimed the stranger.

Suddenly various angry outbursts of agreement came and some due to only being creatures with no human traits just let out various noises of anger.

"Silence!" shouted Dusk causing the angry babble to die. "Everyone is there really any need to refuse? Because, all of you don't have a choice!"

The air was suddenly filled again this time with puzzlement causing Dusk to scream for silence again, "If you help me all your efforts will be rewarded but, continue to refuse and you will die, accept and you live, now anymore protests?"

After Dusk's threat was carried out there was no noise just silence. This silence was filled with the emotion of fear coming from every being except Dusk who seemed to be enjoying the dark atmosphere that filled the place.

"Well then it seems that we have reached an agreement haven't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Alchemy**

"Tsukasa-kun, if this isn't a Rider world what do you think this symbol means?" asked Natsumi as she pointed at the symbol.

"I don't know." answered Tsukasa slightly irritated. "But if we continue to stand here we won't know anything."

Tsukasa immediately left the room and went to the front desk room and was about to reach for the door when suddenly the door opened and in came two people. One was a short boy wearing a red cloak and the other was a tall man dressed in a suit of strange looking armour.

"What happened here? I thought this was a cafe?" wondered Edward Elric.

"No, this is a photo studio," answered Tsukasa.

"Oh well, sorry to have bothered you," apologised Alphonse Elric.

As they started for the door Eijiro came out saying, "Why don't you come in I'm making tea for everyone."

"Oh no, we really shouldn't," answered Alphonse Elric.

"That's right so please leave," said Tsukasa.

But, suddenly Natsumi came into the room and jabbed her thumb into Tsukasa's neck causing him to burst out laughing again.

"Sorry, about that. Won't you please come in," said Natsumi leading the two men into the room.

And as the two walked in they stared at Tsukasa who was rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably. After they entered the room, Natsumi closed the door and the laughter softened a little.

"Bizarre!" said Edward Elric.

"You'll have to forgive him he's a bad person," said Natsumi as she seated them at the table.

Suddenly, there was the loud sound of breaking china, causing Natsumi and their guests (except Edward Elric who spotted the backdrop that puzzled both Natsumi and Tsukasa) rushed into the kitchen finding that Eijiro had dropped the tea cups.

"Oh, are you okay sir?" asked the Alphonse Elric.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," assured Eijiro.

"Allow me to fix the cups," offered Alphonse Elric.

"Oh no it's okay," replied Natsumi.

"Don't worry it's easy," insisted Alphonse Elric.

Natsumi gave in and Alphonse Elric soon began drawing a circle with odd symbols inside the circle.

"That's the same symbol Tsukasa-kun and I saw," said Natsumi in her head.

And that moment Tsukasa came in staggering into kitchen. "Pant, pant what's go- mmmph."

"Shhh, quiet!" said Natsumi with her hand on his mouth.

The air was filled with wonder and suspense the trio continued to watch the man placed his hands on the cups which then started to glow, then a burst of blue light appeared and when it died down there stood the cups good as new and Tsukasa and Natsumi had expressions of shock written on their faces while Eijiro, just thanked the armoured man with an appreciative smile and picked up the cups.

"What was that?" asked Tsukasa.

"That was alchemy," replied Alphonse Elric.

"Alchemy?" asked Natsumi.

"You mean you've never heard of alchemy?" asked Alphonse Elric.

The trio shook their heads.

"And I guess we haven't introduced ourselves, I'm Alphonse Elric, call me Al," introduced the armoured man.

"Tsukasa Kadoya," introduce Tsukasa.

"I'm Natsumi Hikari," introduced Natsumi. "This is my grandfather Eijiro."

"Nice to meet you," said Al. "And this is my brother Ed, Edward Elric."

Hearing no response, Al and the others looked around realising that the boy Edward Elric was not here with them at all. Tsukasa, Natsumi, a then proceeded to leave the kitchen and returned to the tea and photography room finding Ed examining the backdrop.

"Ed what are looking at?" asked Al.

"Look at this Al," said Ed pointing at the backdrop. "This is a transmutation circle."

"You're right Brother," said Al.

"What's a transmutation circle?" asked Natsumi.

"A transmutation circle is the thing I drew back in the kitchen to fix the cups," answered Al. "It's one of the most important tools of alchemy."

Tsukasa was about to speak when Natsumi went first. "Excuse me, but can you please explain what alchemy is."

"Alchemy is, the ancient metaphysical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy," explained Ed. "This act is known as "Transmutation."

"So alchemy is the changing of one thing to another," butted in Tsukasa arrogantly. "That sounds simple enough."

"Oh not really in order to do that you input must equal your output," corrects Al.

"What does that mean?" asked Natsumi before Tsukasa could say anything else.

"It means that in order to gain something of equal value must be lost, in other words in order to turn something into something else using alchemy you must trade something in order to do so" explains Ed seeing the trio's puzzled faces.

And then there was silence as Natsumi and Tsukasa pondered this alien knowledge. "So it means in order to use alchemy for anything you must pay some sort of price," thought Tsukasa, "This may mean that this is a Rider less world.

"I'm going out," said Tsukasa breaking the silence.

"Hey, wait where are, you going," called Ed.

The minute Tsukasa stepped out he found himself standing in the street of a huge city with many people passing by him.

"What is this place?" wondered Tsukasa taking out his camera and began clicking away.

"Hey why'd you walked out on us like that, whoa!" exclaimed Ed staring at Tsukasa.

"What happened to your clothes?" said Al who just appeared.

"What?" wondered Tsukasa stopping what he was doing and stared down at himself.

To his surprise Tsukasa was wearing a blue and white military uniform.

"What is this?" mused Tsukasa puzzled.

"That's a State Military uniform," remarked Ed. "Are you a member of the State Military?"

"Is that what this is? Hmm, looks like a soldier is the role this world has given me, I knew this would happen," Tsukasa said in his head. "I'm impressed how would a little boy know all of this?"

"Did you just say little boy?" said Ed fiercely.

"Uh oh!" panicked Al.

"Ohh, what's the matter you don't like being called a little boy?" taunted Tsukasa putting his hand on Ed's head."

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Ed.

"Oh and who's going to make me not you that's for sure, little boy."

"RARRRGH!" growled Ed swinging his hands wildly.

Despite his best attempts Ed couldn't even get to Tsukasa, who was holding him back with his hand on that was still on his head smiling at this amusing situation and many people who passed them began to stare at them. But suddenly a hand came out and grabbed Tsukasa on his hair and dragged him.

"OW! OW! OW!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"AH! LET GO THAT HURTS!"

But suddenly there was a scream and the group abandoned their antics, turning around they saw a man pinned to a wall by feather shaped darts. This shocking occurrence surprised the group and everyone around them but suddenly in front of the group an even more shocking thing occurred that caused the people around them to panic and run for cover a humanoid owl in tribal clothing, was floating down from the sky holding a blowpipe! This creature evidently was the one who pinned the man to wall, stared at his victim briefly and said some incomprehensible words and proceeded to walk towards his victim.

"Grongi!" said Tsukasa in a soft but, surprised tone.

He was so surprised that he except Natsumi noticed Ed along with Al ran forward to defend the man standing in front of him like a wall.

But, before any of them could do anything the sound of a motorbike appeared and a red beetle-like man on a motorcycle rammed the owl creature and it smashed against a wall. It got up clutching its chest in pain and when it stood up it said only one word to the humanoid beetle which was apparently its name.

"Kuuga!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Riders**

Kuuga dismounted and the two creatures just merely stared and circled each other like wolves, each waiting for the other to attack. This continued for minutes that felt like hours until the owl creature suddenly raised its bow gun and fired at Kuuga. But Kuuga quickly rolled out of the way, and ran immediately to punch it but, it dodged and seized Kuuga from behind and started punching him in the chest. The humanoid owl let go and took flight, leaving his opponent to recover.

Right above him his opponent was aiming at Kuuga who recovered and was watching out for a sneak attack but to his surprise suddenly star-like objects flew out of nowhere and struck Kuuga, then right there another creature, appeared on top of a building and Kuuga recovered and saw the attacker: a humanoid turtle in the same tribal clothing, it jumped down from its location, landing with surprising grace it then quickly began engaging Kuuga leaving him distracted completely from his original opponent who quickly took advantage of this, aiming his bow directly at Kuuga. Tsukasa realizing this and quickly ran forward, pushing Kuuga and they both landed on the ground and out of harms reach and the dart struck the humanoid turtle in the shoulder.

Tsukasa and Kuuga got up and Kuuga proceeded to stare with an unseen look of wonder at his saviour. And right in front of them their enemies regrouped.

"Baga da guze (Who are you)," demanded the humanoid owl.

"Hua gaa zu Kuuga jo Linto (You are neither Kuuga nor Linto)," said the humanoid turtle.

"Alright, I'll tell you," said Tsukasa evidently understanding them taking out a white device, placing it on his waist, and a belt appeared and wrapped itself around his waist and a book-like object appeared on his left hip. Tsukasa then pulled on the sides making the centre to turn up. He then proceeded to take out from the book-like object a card.

"Kamen Rider Decade, Henshin!" said Tsukasa placing the card into a slot in the centre and pushing the handles back into its original position turning the centre sideways.

"Kamen Ride, Decade!"

Silver projections then appeared and converged on to Tsukasa making him don his magenta beetle armour. Ed and Al who had freed the man stared at this phenomenon, as the two armoured men and monsters stood there ready to fight. Finally, Tsukasa configured the object on his left hip into a sword then the two sides immediately charged with the members of each side fighting a different opponent from either side. Kuuga battled the humanoid rhinoceros while, Tsukasa engaged the humanoid owl. Kuuga and the humanoid rhinoceros exchanged blows while Tsukasa used his sword to strike the humanoid owl finally who fought back viciously, the members of each side was fighting in a duel to the death.

Kuuga ducked and dodged, quickly throwing back a fury of punches and kicks at his opponent who blocked them and struck back violently but he recovered in time to fight, quickly throwing a punch that got blocked but elbowed his opponent in the chest finally throwing a few punches and kicks that knocked a small distance away from him. Kuuga finally just stood still with his legs in a half kneeling position with his left foot in front and his right foot behind him with his arms spread out, he suddenly leaped in the air, did a somersault and initiated a flying kick with his right foot that connected at his foe's head breaking his horn. The humanoid rhinoceros staggered backwards in pain suddenly, a symbol appeared on the location where it got hit and the creature screamed as it exploded.

Tsukasa struck his opponent with his sword and he staggered backwards and looked up discovering the destruction of his comrade, he realized that he was outnumbered and outmatched tried to escape by flying away.

"Trying to run away eh?" said Tsukasa opening his belt and inserted another card. Attack Ride, Blast!"

He reconfigured his sword into a gun and fired highly charged shots that knocked the humanoid owl down. Tsukasa then opened up his belt and inserted another card he was holding.

"Final Attack Ride, Decade!" Ten holographic cards appeared and jumped into the air and the cards and he initiated a flying kick as well and went right through the holograms charging his foot with power in the process, and he smashed into his weakened opponent who screamed and exploded as well.

Ed and Al stared with awe at the armoured men who turned to face them. Tsukasa opened his device and the card ejected itself from the belt he caught it as his armour faded away, Tsukasa looking at Kuuga, he proceeded to say, "I never expected to see a Rider here least of all you the Rider whose power can evolve; Kamen Rider Kuuga."

"What?" said Yuusuke Godai as his armour faded away too, "Kamen Rider?"

"Don't you know? That's what you are a Kamen Rider," answered Tsukasa casually.

"I thought I'm Kuuga when I transform?" asked Yuusuke.

"Of course you are Kuuga; in your world," said Tsukasa. "But to me, you're a Kamen Rider."

Yuusuke just stared at Tsukasa with look of puzzlement, when suddenly Natsumi came to them and turned to face him. "Grongi and a Kamen Rider all here, what's going on?"

But suddenly a car pulled in front of the group, and a man in a uniform stepped out. "Major Elric, Mustang wants to see you."

"Time to go," said Ed addressing his brother who nodded in response.

"Good idea, lets go too" said Tsukasa.

The brothers stepped into the car, Tsukasa and Natsumi proceeded to mount his motorcycle which was parked right behind the car. Yuusuke who was simply staring into space came to his senses when he turned around and saw the group, proceeding to their destination as well.

"Oi! Wait for me!" yelled Yuusuke as he mounted his own motorcycle and chased after them catching up with the group.

"What kept you, I was wondering whether or not you wanted to come along and learn some answers," said Tsukasa.

"Sorry," apologised Yuusuke.

The group rode until they arrived at a park and right across it stood a great white building, they all dismounted their vehicles. Tsukasa and the Elric brothers entered but Natsumi and Yuusuke were held back by the man who drove the Elric brothers, "I'm sorry but, only State Military personnel are allowed inside."

"Looks like you two will have to wait out here," said Tsukasa, "See you later." And with that they set off through many corridors, until they reached the office of the mentioned Mustang but, before Tsukasa could enter Ed stopped him pointing him that he cannot enter because only he and his brother were called in to see him and they entered, the office of the black haired, sharp eyed military officer.

"Hello boys," greeted Roy Mustang, "Allow me to explain why I called you here. There have been a series of disappearances, mostly at night but, someone in reported in the newspaper of seeing a giant bird man carrying a victim away."

"Bird man? We that's the thing we saw earlier today!" exclaimed Ed. "It attacked a group of people and it tried to kidnap one.

"What? In broad daylight!" exclaimed Mustang, "Looks like they're becoming bolder in their actions."

"Yeah," answered Ed. "It even had a friend who helped it when…"

But, before Ed could say anything else, the door burst open and Tsukasa entered exclaiming, "What really?"

"Who is this?" demanded Mustang before turning to Ed. "Do you know him Ed?"

"Yeah, he's the guy who defeated the bird man along with another, guy."

"You must be Mustang–san, Tsukasa Kadoya, I have information about the owl creature," said Tsukasa briefly before bowing, "Please allow me to explain."

Mustang eyed him suspiciously but, finally said, "Alright then tell us what you know."

"It's a member of an ancient, but violent race called Grongi or the Unidentified Lifeforms, they play a game called the Gegeru, which involves them killing people to bring about the 'Ultimate Darkness' a time where humans are as violent as them," explained Tsukasa, "But something is odd why are they kidnapping people instead of killing?"

"Hmmm if what you said is true then," said Mustang, "I'm assigning you to work with Ed and his brother."

"What?" shouted Ed.

"You heard me," said Mustang, "I was going to assign Ed and his brother to go out tonight, to keep an eye out and investigate these creatures but seeing as how much this guy seems to know about them I decided to make him work alongside you."

"How can you do this? You don't know this guy," Ed exploded and began ranting wildly.

"Hmm ok then," said Mustang smirking, "Maybe you would like to work with someone else maybe Major Armstrong..."

"Uh, on second thought I'm fine with him," said Ed hastily.

"Okay, then make sure that you all don't fail especially you Ed," said Mustang giving the boy a sly smile.

The trio exited the building and reported the task they have been given and what Tsukasa found out about the Grongi activities.

"What, they're not attacking people but instead they're kidnapping people?" exclaimed Natsumi.

"Well maybe this is a good thing especially since nobody's getting hurt," said Yuusuke.

"Don't be naïve this maybe something worst than you could imagine," said Tsukasa. "Let's go back to the studio."

The trio bade the Elric brothers, goodbye promising to meet them at the Hikari Studio tonight to start their assignment, mounted their vehicles and rode off.

"Brother what's bothering you?" asked Al.

"Yeah it's that guy," said Ed shaking.

"He still hasn't apologised for calling me short!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disappearance**

At the studio after dinner Yuusuke introduced himself and Tsukasa, Natsumi, and Yuusuke began discussing the Grongi.

"Why do you think the Unidentified Lifeforms aren't attacking people?" asked Yuusuke.

"I have no idea," replied Tsukasa. "But maybe we'll find some answers tonight."

"It's definitely troubling that they changed what they're doing," said Natsumi.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door to which to which Natsumi opened and in strode the Elric brothers,

"Well then ready to go?" asked Ed gruffly with a look that suggested he would like nothing more than to strangle the photographer.

"Oh it's you the blond little boy and his Elder," said Yuusuke cheerfully.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU BLACK HAIRED MONKEY!" raged Ed trying to get to Yuusuke but was restrained by his brother.

"Uh I'm not the Elder," said Al pointing at Ed, "He is."

"Oh sorry, my mistake" apologised Yuusuke with a smile and bow.

"Any way I can't believe I'm working him!" said Ed through his teeth as he faced Tsukasa. "Alright are we going or not?"

"Sure on one condition, that we bring him along" said Tsukasa pointing at Yuusuke.

Finally after a huge argument and a threat to tell Mustang, Ed finally agreed to Tsukasa's request. And the four set out with Ed in the lead.

"I can't believe this I simply can't," mumbled Ed.

"So your name is Edward Elric and your brothers' name is Alphonse, I'm Yuusuke Godai," said Yuusuke in his happy go lucky manner extending his hand to the boy which he begrudgingly shook.

"This is amusing, me having to work with a bunch of kids," remarked Tsukasa in his head.

The night was dark and cool, stores were open but there few people out on the streets most likely due to the present danger. The four of them wandered past various shops and corners for three hours looking aimlessly for some sign of the Grongi but nothing was happening. And as they approach another corner Ed gave in to his frustration. "Argh! This is nothing more than a waste of time, plus I'm starving!"

But suddenly there was a cry behind the corner in front of them and right before their eyes a hand appeared covered in a greenish liquid, fell to the ground and to their horror disintegrated and there were suddenly the sound of gun shots and more cries. The group ran to the corner and to their shock, found a group of State Military soldiers trying to fend off a female Grongi with the head having the appearance of a scorpion.

"OK looks like it wasn't a waste of time after all," said Ed running forward to attack the Grongi.

"Oi! Edward-kun wait!" cried Yuusuke.

And suddenly right in front of Yuusuke and Tsukasa Edward Elric's right hand sparkled with electricity and the glove ripped apart, becoming a blade and he attempted to stab the Grongi but to his surprise she swiftly side stepped Ed and swung her claw, throwing acid at Ed who ducked it just in time and the two were soon engaged in a deadly dance to the death.

"I think we should help him," said Tsukasa taking out his belt.

He, Al, and Yuusuke immediately rushed forward, Tsukasa placed on his belt, opening it and raised his card; Yuusuke placed his hands on his waist summoning his belt and raised his hands and both shouted in unison, "Henshin!" becoming Kamen Riders.

The trio immediately joined the fray each of them barraging the Grongi with attacks; the Elric brothers transforming the ground into battering rams smashing the Grongi and the Riders punched and kicked her. She was overwhelmed; realizing that she staggered to her feet and ran with Tsukasa and his group running after her as well.

They ran through corners twisting and turning until they came to a blind alley.

"It's cornered!" yelled Ed in triumph but, his expression along with the others changed to surprise when a dark hole appeared on the alley wall and the Grongi went through it and disappeared.

"How could it disappear?" said a shocked Yuusuke as he and Tsukasa examined the wall.

"Let's go back no point hanging around here," said Ed and the others followed in suit.

As Tsukasa departed from the alley wall he looked up at the wall and saw a robed figure and the minute he blinked it was gone. Tsukasa merely shook his head thinking his eyes may have been playing tricks on him in the dark. But unbeknownst to him the figure Dusk was watching him from another building.

"So those fools survived oh well, it won't make a difference this world is finished anyway," said Dusk as he faded away.

And back at the studio Ed, Tsukasa, and Yuusuke were discussing the odd events that occurred that night.

"Just what is going on here!" shouted Ed.

"Well, if there's one thing we know and there's definitely something strange going around here," said Tsukasa as he paced.

"Humph, thanks for pointing out the obvious," replied Ed sarcastically.

"Was I really seeing things?" pondered Tsukasa. "Who was that man and did he have something to do with that hole in the boy's story?"

"Hey, boy how about you tell us about why your arm is made of metal?" asked Tsukasa.

Before Ed could explain anything the door opened and Roy Mustang stepped in.

"I'll tell you," said Mustang. "Ed and his brother made the mistake of performing human transmutation."

"Human … transmutation?" interrupted Yuusuke.

"Who is this guy?" asked Mustang.

"This Yuusuke Godai," said Tsukasa. "He is helping us investigate the Grongi."

"Ok then, back to the story, Ed and his brother performed human transmutation to resurrect their mother but, it is forbidden for the obvious results," said Mustang. "And because of it Ed lost his arm and leg and Al lost his body."

"Lost … his body?" chimed in Natsumi.

"Haven't you wondered why is the youngest brother wearing a suit of armour?" Mustang questioned, "Ed used alchemy to bind his soul to the armour when Al lost his body sacrificing his right arm in the process."

To prove this statement Mustang walked over to Alphonse Elric and removed his helmet revealing nothing there shocking them briefly.

"And in order to fix their mistake they joined the State Military because those who are alchemist and pass the exams are given the rank Major, along with funding for their alchemical research and in Ed and his brother's case funding to look for the Philosophers Stone, an object that said to bypass the need for the law of equivalent exchange," Mustang explained seeing their confused faces.

"As you may know alchemy requires that you exchange something in return for getting something else well, the human soul is priceless and when these two did it they didn't have anything to exchange so this is the result but with the Stone's help they can get back their bodies."

"So now you know everything about who you will be working with until this crisis is solved," said Mustang as he turned his attention Tsukasa. "But, we know nothing about you Kadoya, we looked you up in the State Military files and there is definitely nothing about you."

"We aren't from this world," said Tsukasa after a bit of hesitation. "Yuusuke and I are Kamen Riders, heroes from the Rider Worlds that transform to protect others from evil however some of us use their powers for evil."

Mustang's and Tsukasa's eyes made contact and after a tense silence Mustang finally said, "I'm not sure whether to buy your story or not but I'll be keeping a close eye on you oh, and by the way you're not the only one who's been called in to deal with these creatures."

And with that Mustang exited the studio leaving the group to ponder their next move.

"Just why, are the Grongi kidnapping people instead of killing people?" wondered Natsumi.

"I have no idea but this getting serious," replied Tsukasa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diend**

In a dark room with a centre of light, a man with an aged face and blond hair sits upon a throne facing a red robed man holding dark orb.

"You're telling me that orb will grant me power beyond what I have and want to acquire?" asked Father.

"Of course as I've said not only will it increase your present powers a hundredfold it will also increase the power you seek," answered Dusk. "But that is up to you, do you accept?"

Father frowned but finally nodded, Dusk released the orb in his hand, and it floated to Father, going straight into his body.

"Now then to our other business handling that Maes Hughes you mentioned," said Dusk.

"I already have a plan there's no need for another one," proclaimed Father.

"Ah, but Father I notice that you don't trust me," answered Dusk. "Let me aid in killing Hughes, consider it one of my gifts that I give you in the name of our alliance."

Father frowned again but said, "Very well."

And right at Father's answer Dusk snapped his fingers and an afro haired; man appeared and said demandingly, "What do you want?"

"I want you to eliminate this man," said Dusk as he opened the palm of his hand and an image of the black haired, bespectacled Maes Hughes appeared.

"Gada ze ga (Do it yourself)," challenged the Grongi.

Suddenly Dusk's hand seized the Grongi by the neck, slowly tightening his grip on him.

"I will not be spoken to like that! Have you forgotten who your master is? For such insubordination I should kill you but I have need of you because, you're the only one who make sure this man's death is made to look like an accident so that Father doesn't get discovered!" said Dusk harshly as he tightened his grip, "Understand?"

The Grongi writhe under the strain of being strangled until, he finally choked a 'yes' and Dusk released him.

"Good, now get ready you will do it tonight, I will lure him to the road near the military and that's when you kill him!" ordered Dusk.

The Grongi with a resentful face bowed and the minute Dusk snapped his fingers he disappeared and Dusk turned his attention back to Father and bowed, "All is going according to plan, may our alliance benefit us both."

Meanwhile elsewhere, the Riders and the Elric brothers were engaged in fierce battle against a bison Grongi against three other ones that appeared out of the blue a chameleon, a bat, and a grasshopper.

Tsukasa had his sword out slashing rapidly against the bison Grongi who fought back violently with brass knuckles, Tsukasa opened his belt and inserted, a card, "Attack Ride, Slash!" powering Tsukasa's sword but, the bison Grongi suddenly ripped out a decoration of his clothing transforming it into a hammer and a few blows were exchanged between them and ended with, Tsukasa destroying his hammer, striking the bison Grongi down and finally inserted another card, "Final Attack Ride, Decade," and cards appeared and knocked Tsukasa's opponent away, Tsukasa ran right through them powering his sword and slashed the bison Grongi, and exploded.

The grasshopper Grongi was engaging in battle against Yuusuke. The grasshopper Grongi simply toyed with Yuusuke, as it jumped into the air with unnatural agility to dodge Yuusuke's attacks, attacking Yuusuke when he landed repeatedly, finally performing a flying kick that knocked Yuusuke back a short distance. Standing up quickly Yuusuke raised his hands and shouted, "Chou Henshin" and his armour immediately turned blue and a different design, he seized nearby pipe, transforming it into a blue staff. Yuusuke swung and his staff struck his opponent repeatedly but he dodged and ducked, he jumped into the air and landed on top of a tall building. Yuusuke leaped with the same unnatural agility, the Grongi tried to run but, Yuusuke thrusted his staff at him hitting him in the back with and pushed him forward. The burning symbol appeared and the Grongi screamed as he exploded.

The Elric brothers were engaging in a furious fight against the chameleon and bat Grongis, the chameleon Grongi was toying with Ed using his camouflaging ability to disappear every time Ed attacked. Ed placed his hands on the ground and humongous cloud of smoke erupted. Ed spotted the black shape of the Grongi Ed charged at his opponent with his signature forearm blade stabbing him. Ed withdrew his blade as the smoke cleared the chameleon Grongi was appeared a wound from Edward Elric's blade was on his stomach but the wound shrank until there was nothing shocking Ed. In a flash the Grongi turned invisible again. Ed tried to do the same tactic but, suddenly Ed fell to his knees with his eyes shut with his hands on his neck writhing as if he was in pain!

Tsukasa spotted Ed's reaction and noticed Yuusuke looking as well with an unseen expression of shock both of them knew what was really going suddenly a gun clattered at Yuusuke's feet. He quickly seized it, his armour immediately changed from blue to green and another design and his gun became bigger with bow like design on the barrel. Yuusuke pulled back the hammer and looked around for Ed's opponent he stared and listened for a few seconds he paused and fired a dart; it hit the Grongi who revealed himself that he was behind Ed the whole time. The symbol appeared and the Grongi exploded as well.

Ed fell to the floor grasping his neck panting for air. His eyes were turned towards Alphonse Elric who was engaging in a fist fight against the bat Grongi. Alphonse punched and attacked the Grongi swiftly off balance; the Grongi struck back violently but merely scratched him. Alphonse Elric quickly got behind the Grongi and swiftly placed his hand on the ground and a metal cage appeared around the Grongi.

Yuusuke, Tsukasa, and Ed were watching the fight with expressions of curiosity about Alphonse's opponent. Suddenly, Alphonse's prisoner fell to his knees writhing suddenly he shot up and screamed he tore the bars open and charged at Al. Before he could do anything the bat Grongi seized one of his arms and ripped it along with his other arm and kicked Al down. Yuusuke changed into his blue form, jumped down landing right in front of his opponent; they grappled with each other briefly only for Yuusuke to be tossed aside. Yuusuke quickly switched into his purple and heavily armoured form and began striking each other violently but despite his strong armour and enhanced strength the bat Grongi was still able to stand toe to toe with Yuusuke. The bat Grongi threw a punch that hit him directly on the chest sending Yuusuke flying a distance. Ed having recovered from being strangled rushed armed with a spiked metal club to stop the mad creature from killing his brother.

Ed attacked the mad bat Grongi by transmutating multiple weapons and battering rams with lightning fast speed, the bat Grongi was struck and smashed repeatedly, until he finally fell unconscious from the attacks. Edward Elric stood there panting, suddenly; the bat Grongi's body twitched and slowly rose up.

"Ga da gu ga gida (Don't underestimate me!)" spoke the bat Grongi, he immediately lashed out at Ed, he attacked wildly barely giving Ed a chance to counter finally knocking him down with a kick the Grongi leered above Ed with his every intention clawing his face.

Yuusuke who recovered and was watching the fight saw a fallen part of a lamppost, seized and it changed into a purple broadsword. Yuusuke charged forward roaring, the bat Grongi looked but before he could do anything Yuusuke plunged his sword into him. Yuusuke withdrew his sword the bat Grongi stumbled backwards clutching his stomach shaking violently; suddenly his skin turned dark and a thick growth of brown hair appeared on his head. He stopped shaking and removed his hands on his stomach revealing to their shock his wound had healed. He charged directly at Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Ed but he did not attack instead took flight. Tsukasa converted his sword into a gun and tried to shoot it down but it was too fast disappeared into the sky leaving the lookers below stunned.

"So you've followed me again, huh Tsukasa?" spoke a shadowed figure with a childish smile as raised his hand which was position to resemble a gun, he moved it like he fired a shot and walked away still smiling, believing that the photographer's presence meant that things would be more exciting.

In the, middle of the street Ed was regenerating his brother's arms, while the Riders were watching him.

"All better?" asked Yuusuke.

"Yeah," answered Al.

"Let's head back," said Tsukasa.

After placing helmets on Tsukasa and Ed mounted Tsukasa's bike and Yuusuke and Al did the same with Yuusuke's bike. They started their engines and rode off until they finally stopped at the Hikari Studio.

"We're back!" announced Tsukasa, as he, Yuusuke, and the Elric brothers walked into the photography area; they seated themselves at the dining area.

"You're back," greeted Natsumi as she seated herself at the table. "How did it go?'

"Terrible, a Grongi escaped," answered Tsukasa, "And for some strange reason it changed form."

"It's only a theory but do you think that somebody else is commanding them?" asked Natsumi.

"Who knows, I'll tell you this though the Grongi that escaped changed forms and it was definitely nothing of his will," answered Tsukasa with a troubled look

"It will be alright," said Yuusuke as he smiled giving a thumbs up

Everyone stared at Yuusuke for several minutes when suddenly a sardonic voice came in, "What a touching sentiment."

Everyone spun their head and saw Colonel Roy Mustang, leaning against the dining area entrance.

"I heard that you all lost one of those creatures," said Mustang not noticing the looks on their faces, "I'm very disappointed Ed is there anything you can do without failing?"

"What do you want Mustang?" demanded Ed standing up with anger.

"To give you your newest assignment, we've received a report about a civilian who was hospitalized after being attacked," continued Mustang casually.

"Was it an Unidentified Lifeform?" asked Tsukasa.

"The victim said he felt like he was being watched and the next thing he knew he was struck unconscious," answered Mustang.

"We should ask him some questions," said Yuusuke.

"It would do you no good," came in a female voice.

Tsukasa, Yuusuke and the Elric brothers looked up and saw the speaker to be Riza Hawkeye Mustang's closest aide.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, why do you say that?" asked Ed.

"Because, Edward the person we're discussing is refusing to see anybody, it looks like whatever attacked him scared him out of his wits and possibly his sanity," answered Hawkeye matter of fact kind of fashion. "He seems like as if he's afraid whatever attacked him is about to come back for him."

"That's what I want you to do, I would like you four to guard him I've already placed him at a safe house and stationed some guards but, I don't think they'll last long," said Mustang as he placed a sheet of paper on the table before he and Hawkeye walked off, "That's the address."

The group stared at the paper and then exchanged glances. Each of them knew that they had no choice they had to go to the safe house.

Later, that night the group ventured out on their motorcycles to look for the safe house. They rode until they came to a dilapidated building, the four dismounted and entered the building they began climbing the stairs until they reached the fifth floor. They strolled through the hallway until they knocked a door with rusted number 15 on it and a voice called "Come in!"

They entered and found Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Kain Fuery, and Heymans Breda who were seated on crates watching an unconscious young man lying on a thin bed. Yuusuke glanced at the sleeper and saw him to be maybe sixteen years old.

"Hey Big Man you're here," greeted Breda.

"About time you came," said Havoc.

"Shh, be quiet," cautioned Fuery, "We don't want to wake him!"

"Right, right," answered Havoc casually.

After the introductions Havoc began telling Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and the Elric brothers about how the struggles they endured like the fact they had to drag the scared man to the safe house and during his interrogation he tried to jump out the window. They forced him on to the bed and struggled to keep him down they later injected knockout drugs into him he had been particularly quiet.

"So did he say anything?" asked Yuusuke.

"Well the only thing we got out of him were 'I'm not kidding I've heard stories of something that kills teenagers it moves fast so fast that no one can see it! I saw that thing that thing yesterday, when I was on the streets I saw it again, it attacked me and left,' just before he tried to jump out the window," explained Falman bitterly.

The four had been listening to the story with looks of concern for the poor man on the bed. But, unknown to the group Yuusuke turned away clenching his fists.

Somewhere outside Central Headquarters Lietenant Colonel Maes Hughes having escaped Lust was at a phone booth trying to contact Mustang suddenly Envy disguised as Maria Ross appeared pointing a gun at him from behind. Suddenly shots were fired that missed both Hughes and Envy. They both looked up and saw a man in a cap holding a big gun

"I need that man alive so leave him be,' said the man smiling as he discarded the suitcase in his hand, he inserted a card into his gun, and pushed the barrel part forward and it announced, "Kamen Ride Diend!"

"Henshin!" said the man pointing the gun in the air he fired the gun making blue card projections appear along with some fast moving silhouettes. Envy fired his gun at the man but the silhouettes knocked the bullets away. The projections converged on the man becoming black and blue armour. The armoured man rushed forward with lightning fast speed punching and kicking Envy so fast that he could not retaliate and was finally punched so hard he fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Envy standing up with rage on his face.

"You'll be dead so you don't need to know," replied the man as he inserted another card, and his gun announced, "Final Attack Ride, Diend" revolving projections appeared and the man pointed his gun through them. He pulled the trigger and a huge blast of energy shot right through the projections and hit Envy who slowly disintegrated and exploded.

"Are you OK, are you hurt?" asked the man turning his attention to Hughes who was gripping his arm.

"I'm OK it's just a flesh wound," replied Hughes, "Who are you?"

"Introductions can come later, let's go it's not safe here," replied the man.

Heaving Hughes out of the booth they were midway crossing the road when suddenly a loud sound appeared; they looked up and saw a motorcycle with a grasshopper Grongi on it. The man quickly pushed Hughes out of the way as the Grongi hit him, and swerved to a halt. The Grongi revved up his motorcycle and charged to do another assault. The man recovered and quickly inserted another card "Final Attack Ride, Diend!" the rings appeared and at the pull of the trigger a blast of energy shot through disintegrating the Grongi.

At the Hikari Studio Natsumi woke up in response to the hammering, "I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She opened the door and gasped, "Kaito!" at the sight of Daiki Kaito carrying a weak Maes Hughes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Circle**

"WHAT?" raged Father as he slammed his fist on his throne. "Envy is destroyed and Hughes has escaped; now my plans will be exposed! I was foolish to trust you."

"Father, don't be angry I already have a new plan to accomplish our goals that will succeed," soothed Dusk. "But if you don't want my plans I'll just take back the power I gave you and be on my way."

Father frowned, while Dusk stared at him while chuckling in his thoughts as though he had found something amusing in about his ally.

"I will follow your plan but if it fails you will die!" answered Father.

"Thank you for your forgiveness," said Dusk with a bow, he walked away thinking one thing his mind, "All according to plan."

At the safe house Mustang's assigned men had their heads down with their eyes closed all except one Yuusuke Godai who was sleeping in a sitting position facing the man they were guarding. Suddenly a few loud knocks sounded on the door that jolted them awake

Havoc stretched as he walked towards the door, he leaned against it and heard a voice, "It's me." Havoc opened the door and saw Lieutenant Hawkeye standing right in front of him.

"Hello Havoc, I couldn't help but guess that from the looks of things nothing happened," said Hawkeye.

"Well you're right on that one but I've got something to tell you none of us changed positions during the night," said Havoc.

"Are you serious?" asked the Lieutenant.

To this Havoc nodded and pointed, "That guy Yuusuke Godai stayed up all night but I think he fell asleep too."

"Hmm, I see any way Major Tsukasa Kadoya Mustang ordered that you return to the Studio there's someone waiting to see you," ordered Hawkeye. "And bring that Yuusuke Godai person with you."

"Yes ma'am," replied Tsukasa, "What does he want now?"

At the Hikari Studio, Tsukasa and Yuusuke was staring with surprise at a smiling Kaito Daiki and a bandaged Maes Hughes who were casually sitting at the table in the photography room with tea cups on it.

"Uh who is this?" asked Yuusuke.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes," replied Mustang. "And the reason I called you all here is because he was attacked by one of those creatures last night."

"Surprised to see me Tsukasa?" asked Daiki Kaito with a childish smile.

"What are you doing here Kaito?" asked Tsukasa.

"I came here looking for treasure and are you following me again Tsukasa?" said Kaito as he took a swig from his cup.

For a moment there was silence that Mustang broke, "Hawkeye tell those eavesdroppers outside to come in if they're so eager to hear everything."

"Eavesdroppers?" wondered Hawkeye as she strolled towards the door. She opened it and the Elric brothers screamed as they fell right in.

"Eh he, Mustang for how long did you know that we were there?" asked Ed.

"Since the minute those two stepped in," said Mustang as he waved his hand in Yuusuke and Tsukasa's direction.

"Mustang why did Lieutenant Colonel Hughes get attacked?" demanded Ed.

"He told me that he was attacked by those people with an Ouroboros mark that attacked you and your brother after finding out something related to those Laboratory 5 papers," replied Mustang.

Upon hearing this Ed flopped on to the floor with a changed attitude, "Hughes I'm sorry you've done a lot for us and I got you involved in something could have killed you."

"It's alright Ed, you don't have to apologized," said Hughes with an understanding smile, "I agreed to help besides if there's anyone to blame it's me 'cause if I had died I would have left my wife and daughter alone."

"Umm, do you love your family a lot?" asked Yuusuke.

"Of course, I do," said Hughes breaking into a joyful smile.

"I even have pictures see," said Hughes as he waved two pictures showing a brown haired woman and girl into the shocked faces of Tsukasa, Yuusuke, and Natsumi, "Look at how gorgeous they are."

"Oh pictures?" inquired Eijiro Hikari, who shuffled over to look at them. "These are even better than the ones Tsukasa takes!"

"Oi! I can take good pictures too," said Tsukasa taking his camera and began clicking away.

"Ehem, anyway I'm here to tell you all something important gather around," said Mustang as he took out a sheet of paper and his eyes turned to the photographer, "Make sure you get my good side."

"Hughes has found out that Ametris is under a gigantic transmutation circle, to create a Philosopher's Stone as you boys remember uses human lives," announced Mustang shocking everyone.

"You're kidding!" spoke Ed indignantly.

But, sadly Mustang shook his head as he unfolded the paper revealing a map and began a drawing a circle, circling specific places and connecting them, "According to Hughes this circle is formed from the points of the most death Riviere, Cameron, Fiske, Wellesley, South City, Ishval, Fotset, Pendleton, and Reole these points match the drawings you saw in Laboratory 5 and to complete the circle Briggs is the last point."

"Wait a minute Reole?" exploded Ed.

"Didn't we report everything to Eastern Headquarters after we exposed that fake priest?" asked Al.

"Unfortunately, Central called off East Commands troops and sent in their own troops and raised the death toll to unbearable levels," answered Hughes grimly.

"The Elric brothers entered a place called Reole that was ruled by an alchemist that used an incomplete Philosopher's Stone to pretend to be some type of holy priest and use the populace to try to act against Central," explained Mustang noting the Riders and Hikari family's confused faces.

"And at here, the oldest place of death Riviere was attacked back then by Ametris after it was incepted in 1558 with no declaration of war and in every one of the sites of massive death involved Central's intervention," explained Hughes, "Which all means …"

"Someone in the government might have been building this country to make a Philosopher's Stone," concluded Tsukasa surprising everyone.

"But their plans are being halted aren't the Grongi are attacking and giving them a lot of work?" asked Yuusuke.

"It's just my instinct," said Tsukasa, "But, somehow I think that the Grongi are under someone's control last night we could find no trace of the one that escaped I think someone helped the Grongi escape and that person is using them to help your government."

"Anyway this means that we need to move out and takedown whoever it is responsible for this before any more lives are lost," declared Mustang. "If what Hughes said is true then, Central Command might be using the Grongi and might be planning to turn the country's people into a Philosopher's Stone."

"I'll be heading out to East Command, the Elric brothers and you two will head to Fort Briggs to warn them about what Central is really up to and that Briggs is the next target Major Armstrong will take care of _guarding_ my guards."

"We're going on a trip? Yay!" celebrated a voice.

Everyone spun their heads and saw a black haired youth with a comical smile perched on the window sill.

"Ling what are you doing here!" screamed Ed. "Shouldn't you be lying on a street waiting to die or mooching of somebody!"

And right when Ed ended his sentence a knife flew at him and missed Ed by an inch. Ed looked up nervously and saw part of an angry face staring at him outside the window.

"Oh looks like you didn't see Lan Fan and Fu here with me," spoke Ling mildly.

"How did you find us Ling?" demanded Ed, "I thought I left you behind!"

"Like I said Ed," said Ling as he jumped into the room and hugged Ed, "I'm going to stick with you until I get you to tell me about the Philosopher's Stone that will make me Emperor."

"GET OFF ME AND YOU ARE NOT COMING!" roared Ed.

Later, on board the train after Mustang retrieved a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong heading to East Command and Fort Briggs, Ling (with a bandage on his head) explained to Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye (who were in civilian clothes) while Ed explained to Tsukasa, Yuusuke and the Hikari family who came along for safety reasons about the country of Xing and how its ruler the Emperor was looking for a successor among the Xingese clans he married a spouse from.

"And Ling said that the one who brings the secret to immortality would be made Emperor," finished Ed.

"So that's it," said Tsukasa carelessly. "It's a stupid way to name a successor if you ask me."

And suddenly a thumb jabbed Tsukasa on the neck and he burst out laughing arousing the attention from the other passengers, chuckles from Ling Yao and a sigh from Mustang, Hughes, and Hawkeye.

The train hurtled for a number of days until it stopped briefly at an East City train station and Tsukasa, Yuusuke, the Elric siblings, Hikari family, military men, and their Xingese friend got off. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Hughes remained to get to East Command while Tsukasa and his group exchanged trains. They headed off to their destination and many days passed by, soon the scenery changed to pine trees and snow covered landscape. The train halted at a North City train station, and they got off decked in winter gear.

"So, where do we find this Fort Briggs?" asked Tsukasa.

"We'll need to change trains then take a cart to Briggs," answered Ed.

Suddenly a high pitch scream appeared catching the group's attention, they looked around and Ed spotted a blond girl.

"Winry!" exclaimed Ed.

"Ed!" exclaimed Winry.

"What are you doing here?" asked the two simultaneously. "Me! That's what I'm asking you!"

"Do you two know each other?" asked Yuusuke.

"This is Winry Rockbell our friend, we grew up together at Resembool," introduced Al.

After the introductions and handshaking Ed began asking questions.

"So what are you doing here?" quizzed Ed.

"Actually I was going to see Mr. Hughes and have him try the apple pie I made," replied Winry rubbing her head, "But it looks like I took the wrong train."

"Then it looks like we've got to take another one along hm," said Tsukasa as he raised his camera to take Winry's picture.

"I'm not going to where it is you're going I'm taking the next train back to the East," answered Winry.

In Ed's head he pictured a brown skinned haired man gripping his arm and breaking it in half, "Uh on second thought don't go back Winry because it's rumoured that Scar might be in the mountains and he might destroy my arm."

A suddenly later aboard the train to the Briggs Ed with a bandage on his head stared at Winry angrily while; she had her face turned towards the window and was just as angry. He just can't understand how important Winry's automail was to her and she can't understand it was inevitable that it would be broken in a fight.

"Do you think they're a married couple Tsukasa-san?" asked Yuusuke.

"They might as well be married," said Tsukasa at the mere image of her smacking the young alchemist with a wrench brought an amused smile to his face.

Later, as they got off train Winry began admiring Yuusuke and Tsukasa's motorcycles to the point they had to force her off as they took the cart Tsukasa and Yuusuke had to push their bikes. After a warning from the cart driver not to head into the military zone they set off. Soon the higher they went gale winds swept up and they had trouble even seeing the path.

"What now boy we can't see!" said Tsukasa.

"Well excuse me if the weather on the mountains changes fast!" yelled Ed.

"Master there is something behind us," warned Fu.

Ling turned around and saw a black tall growling figure and called, "Um, everyone look a bear!"

The rest turned around and exclaim in shock as they saw the same figure, Ed prepared his arm blade but before he could react their assailant swung a metallic weapon that appeared attached to its arm down on the group who dodged it missing them by inches. The weapon revealed to be a crocodile-like chainsaw and its user revealed to be a tall bear-like man with a Mohawk and braid hairstyle and a thin, long moustache in a black coat with Military uniform underneath. He quickly took aim and fired net that snared Al.

"Hold it! Isn't that a State Military uniform?" questioned Ed.

"You've got automail I see, _average _automail!" spoke the man.

"Me you've got bad taste with that kind of thing," retorted Ed.

"Hmph, you're a fool to not appreciate the beauty of this M1913-A Crocodile," boasted the soldier, "A fine piece of military automail."

"Ahhhh, I appreciate it, I appreciate it!" exclaimed Winry who had taken cover with the Hikari family at a short distance.

"Oi what is this woman, some kind of machine otaku?" said Tsukasa mentally, "Who can admire machines when her friends are about to die?"

"Now surrender if you don't want to get chewed up by this Drachma spies!" demanded the soldier ignoring Winry.

"Spies? We're not," said Yuusuke-

Suddenly he swung it down on Tsukasa, Yuusuke, the Elric Brothers, and their Xingese comrades but they jumped out of the way Ed gripped his automail arm as if he was in pain and realized that he can't move it. The soldier dashed forward and they all dodged except Ed whom he seized by the arm and lifted him up in the air. The saw blades in the soldier's arm began sawing the alchemist's arm trying to rip it off.

"Since you still resist I'll taking be your dull automail," said the man.

"No I'll take your arm!" yelled Ed trying to perform alchemy but nothing happened.

"What was that now?" said the soldier.

"Uh time out time out!" panicked Ed frantically swinging around.

"What are we going to do?" asked Yuusuke looking at Tsukasa.

Before Tsukasa could reply Al called out to Ed and tossed his head to him. Ed immediately used it to jam the chainsaw arm allowing him to escape.

"You did well with average automail," praised their assailant, "But it ends here."

The minute they heard a click sound, all around them guns were held at them from behind.

Suddenly a women's voice appeared, "What's going on Captain Buccaneer?"

"I apologise for the commotion Major General Armstrong," answered Buccaneer.

Tsukasa and his group looked up and saw an intimidating blond haired woman clad in the same black coat and uniform, Tsukasa turned his head toward Ed, "Is she that Olivier Mira Armstrong the elder of that Major Armstrong?

"Looks like it," replied Ed. "But, they don't look the same."

"Who are you, identify yourselves!" demanded the Major General.

"I'm Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist," answered Ed.

"Search them," ordered Olivier.

"Oi, I said we're not suspicious!" yelled Ed indignantly as the men checked him.

"I don't care anyone can use the name of someone famous," snapped Olivier.

The guards searched their luggage, person, even Al's armour and were surprised that it was empty, one guard fought with Tsukasa over his camera until he finally decided to give it up. A guardsman who looked through their possessions found the introduction letter, raced up and handed it to the Major General. Ed explained what it was but to their surprise she tore it up.

"I have no use for introduction letters, I judge people with my own eyes!" declared Olivier, "Well are you all coming?"

"She's scary!" remarked Tsukasa, "Almost as scary as Natsumikan."

At that last sentence Natsumi pressed her thumb at his neck and Tsukasa burst out laughing puzzling the Briggs members around them.

Inside a doctor examined Ed and diagnosed his condition as superficial freezing and explained its severity and effect on Ed's automail as well that proper maintenance is necessary to enable automail to function in frigid conditions and about the new automail the Briggs have invented utilizing aluminium, nickel, carbon fibre, and copper that makes it light, flexible and resistant to cold.

"Doctor, do you think it's wise to tell him that much?" questioned Buccaneer.

"It's alright he's a State Alchemist," assured the doctor as Ed flashed his State Alchemist Pocket Watch.

"Is he really higher ranked than me?" wondered Buccaneer staring at Ed in disbelief.

"So why are you here with average automail and without an order from Central?" asked Buccaneer.

"Oh yeah that's right I was suppose show her that letter and ask for her help," remembered Ed before his face darkened with anger, "But, the stupid woman tore up the letter without a care!"

At that moment the infirmary door opened and Major General Armstrong came in, "What is it red midget?" making Ed's face fall and right behind them Al cried out in distress at the sight of the hair on top of his head reduced to nothing.

"So you know Alex my brother," said Olivier after taking a seat. "How is he?"

"He's fine, in fact great," replied Ed.

"Never better," followed Al.

At this news the Major General's face turned bitterly, angry arousing surprised and scared looks from Tsukasa and his group.

"Anyway, why did you come here and why is that armour empty?" questioned Olivier.

After voicing their fears regarding their secret alchemical violation, and Olivier's reassurance explaining the reason behind why Ed is equipped with an automail arm and why the armour is empty as well as the fact they came as messengers from Colonel Roy Mustang. They also introduced Ling Yao, his servants Lan Fan and Fu (including the fact they are from Xing and are practitioners of alkhestry), the Riders and (but leaving out the fact that they come from alternate worlds).

"I see I don't care about Mustang and what sort of message he has," said Olivier, "And as for your Xingese friends I want to know the secrets of alkhestry it will be a useful weapon against Drachma should it invade."

"But alkhestry is used only for medical purposes," protested Ling

"Yeah and it's an important message," spoke out Ed.

Before Olivier could reply the alarm suddenly sounded and they all dashed out to hear that someone has broke into Fort Briggs underground! Wasting no time Tsukasa, Yuusuke, the Elric brothers, and their Xingese friends race down behind the Major General and her two subordinates after taking a lift down they discovered a hulking strong man and a hole behind it which it obviously emerged from.

"Leave it to me," spoke Tsukasa arrogantly, taking out his belt and putting it on.

"What are you thinking?" demanded Ed, "You don't even know anything about that thing how do you expect to beat it?"

"Watch me, Henshin," declared Tsukasa placing his card into the slot, "Kamen Ride, Decade," announced the device.

Tsukasa leaped down from the platform and the projections converged on to him cladding his armour. He began engaging the intruder; Sloth punching and kicking it but all proved to have no effect.

"Digging holes… what a pain," said Sloth as he was hit, "What a pain!"

Sloth swatted Tsukasa who flew a great distance he suddenly landed in the arms of Alphonse Elric.

"You could handle it huh?" taunted Ed in a pompous and sing song way.

"Can you do better?" retorted Tsukasa.

Sloth trudged slowly towards a large pipe piece mumbling phrases of annoyance seizing it and threw it at Tsukasa and the group. But Yuusuke transform into his purple form just in time and caught it. The Briggs soldiers and Buccaneer rained bullets on Sloth as he trudged to the elevator but he remained unharmed. Sloth got on to the lift and pulled a lever and it rose up. The Briggs troops and Tsukasa along with his group except Yuusuke who changed forms again this time his blue form and leaped on to the elevator before it entered the shaft raced up the stairs. Before Yuusuke could attack the doors opened revealing the tank building room where a barricade was set up the mechanics were about to attack Yuusuke having changed forms again punched Sloth at the back and fell on to the floor. Sloth rose up slowly mumbling things, Yuusuke immediately began fighting him on his own this time doing some actual harm to Sloth. Busy fighting Yuusuke did not notice the Major General who emerged from the stairwell ordering the mechanics to flee.

"I want an explanation about this," said Olivier to Ed who came out as well.

Unfortunately Yuusuke'a assault had enraged Sloth and got swatted away. Seizing a wrench it immediately turned into a sword. Charging at Sloth Yuusuke stabbed him in the stomach the but unfortunately it did not even end the creature's life and Sloth seized Yuusuke by the neck and began squeezing the life out of Yuusuke. But before anyone could do anything suddenly the wall to the tank building room smashed down, catching Sloth's attention making him let go of Yuusuke. The dust clear and the newcomer revealed itself to be a giant stag beetle with a man covered in snow clinging on to its back. The man looked up, exclaiming, "Godai!" and dismounted to help Yuusuke.

"Ichijo-san!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

Before Sloth could attack the stag beetle object flew forward and seized him on the stomach they grappled each other but Sloth seized the object and flung it away.

"Godai are you okay?" asked Ichijo.

"I'm fine," replied Yuusuke.

"Godai what's going on and what brought us to this place?" asked Ichijo.

"We'll find the answers later, for now we have to save these soldiers," said Yuusuke as he watched Sloth get hammered by the tanks commandeered by Briggs soldiers with the Major General leading them.

"But that thing has no weakness what are we going to do?" said Yuusuke mentally.

"The heart is its, weakness destroy it," spoke an ethereal voice in Yuusuke's head.

"Heart?" wondered Yuusuke, "That's it! Ichijo-san do you still have your gun?"

"Yes, I do!" replied Ichijo taking it out.

Taking the gun Yuusuke went over to the stag beetle object and shouted, "Chou Henshin," and his form turned green with only one shoulder pad and the gun became bigger with a green orb on both sides of the barrel and bow coming out of the top and bottom parts of the barrel.

The stag beetle object immediately rose up and after pulling the hammer back; Yuusuke grasped its pincer and took off. Hovering at a safe distance Yuusuke took aim and fired at Sloth the needle projectile hit him in the left breast and changed into his red form. Sloth paused feeling a burning sensation he saw the fiery symbol.

"What is this thing… it burns?" wondered Sloth as he stared at the symbol as it created cracks in his body and Sloth exploded.

"Is it over?" asked Al.

But all of a sudden dark holes appeared around them and three people stepped out a sea pent woman, a turtle creature, and a dark black man with a demon face.

"You know your orders kill everyone in this fortress," spoke the black man.

"Greed!" exclaimed Ed.

The Riders immediately began engaging the Grongi while the Elric brothers and their Xingese friends engaging Greed.

"Orders, so there is someone controlling you," said Tsukasa to his opponent the turtle Grongi, "Who is it?"

"Gibe (Die)!" exclaimed the turtle Grongi throwing his mace at Tsukasa but he effectively knocked it away with his sword. Tsukasa attacked with his sword slashing it rapidly but the turtle Grongi threw his mace at Tsukasa hitting him in the chest. He got up and inserted another card, "Attack Ride, Slash!" announced the belt. Tsukasa immediately struck the creature multiple times and with his blade emitting magenta waves with each slash finally the turtle Grongi exploded.

Yuusuke was engaging against the sea serpent Grongi who lashed her whip at him. One lash hit him and froze his shoulder pad. Yuusuke quickly changed to his more agile form, swiftly dodging every lash he seized a pipe and it became his staff. Yuusuke leaped into the air and thrusted his staff into the Grongi's stomach, the symbol appeared but to his shock it disappeared! Taking advantage of his confusion the sea serpent Grongi punched him away. Getting up Yuusuke suddenly felt strange as if power was coursing through him, he trembled as electrical sparks surged all over his body and suddenly his belt turned gold and his armour developed gold lining hand his staff grew gold blades at each end. Things began to move as if in slow motion the sea serpent Grongi lashed at Yuusuke and but he rolled out of the way, jumping into the air thrusted his weapon at her and stabbed her this time the symbol didn't disappear. Using his weapon Yuusuke threw her into the air and the sea serpent Grongi exploded.

"Greed why are you doing this," asked Ed as he fought.

"Keep your mouth quiet brat and fight," said Greed striking back.

"Don't kill him we need answers," ordered Ed.

The Elric brothers transmutated weapons, spikes, battering rams which hit Greed cracking and chipping his armour allowing the Xingese to stab him with their blades. Greed did not die but instead just stood still with blades stuck in his stomach. Yuusuke joined the fray as well in his purple form which also had gold lining and his sword had gold tip he stabbed Greed as well. Greed attempted another assault but shots suddenly hit him, looking up he saw Tsukasa with his gun, he inserted a card and the belt announced, "Final Attack Ride, Decade!" lifting his gun cards appeared and at the pull of trigger he fired a blast that went through the cards. Greed took the full force of the hit but the blast only shattered his armour, he fell to the floor unconscious.

While Greed remained knocked out, Tsukasa and his group were told to accompany the Major General and two of her subordinates to explore the tunnel after travelling a far enough distance far from any eavesdroppers. Tsukasa and his group relayed everything regarding the Ametris and the points of the most death in the country's history was part of a plan to make Ametris's inhabitants into a Philosopher's Stone and that Briggs is the last point to complete the transmutation circle. Olivier, outraged and indignant immediately agreed to their request for help.

Meanwhile unknown to the fortress' inhabitants bodies were lying at on the snow-covered ground and a crest was carved on Fort Briggs' wall. A red robed man was chuckling darkly in his thoughts delight swelled in him at the final completion of the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth**

After the fight Fort Briggs' inhabitants were shock to discover a crest craved into the wall and the bodies of enemy troops from Drachma, Greed was being interrogated but refused to tell anything and laughed at their death threats.

Though angered at Greed for his impudence, they decided to lock him away (with an interested Ling visiting him daily). After finding out Mustang was in East Command, the Major General sent a message him via a servant of her family to him about the newly acquired information as well her desire to make a joint with the Briggs forces and East Command's forces. Mustang immediately sent a reply saying yes and to make immediate preparations.

The now Ametris rebels began making careful and quick preparations; Tsukasa and Yuusuke were ordered to return to Central to monitor Grongi activity and report them to Breda. Ichijo aided the soldiers by providing samples of the bullets that the police force on his and Yuusuke's world had developed that could penetrate the Grongi's hide. But as for the Elric brothers…

"What?" yelled Ed.

"You heard me no more going out and getting yourself killed until I get you your new automail," said Winry bossily,

"That's not fair," retaliated Ed before a hard object smacked him.

"Well if you want to live longer do as I say ya got it?"

Ed as strong willed as he is felt Winry had defeated him and stalked off rubbing his injured head grumbling all sorts of things to himself.

"Heheh, really lost that one," laughed Al before a metal fist hit him.

At Central City, dressed in suits and fedoras Tsukasa and Yuusuke were patrolling the streets and had so far found nothing but, Tsukasa was apparently happy to receive his camera back and was snapping photos everywhere.

"That Mustang he gave us an easy assignment," said Tsukasa as his camera clicked, "being here gave me the chance to develop my photos."

"Wow, Tsukasa-san you must be good at photography since you take a lot of pictures!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

"Nah, not really my pictures always come out bad," replied Tsukasa.

"Really then," said Yuusuke thoughtfully, "if you take my picture will it make me look fat?"

"No it won't, it'll make you'll gigantic," joked Tsukasa.

Yuusuke and Tsukasa joked and laughed as they walked when suddenly they felt a cool breeze on their backs.

"Godai did you feel something?" asked Tsukasa.

"I did," replied Yuusuke.

They spun around and saw a large, shadowed silhouette which turned and ran. Tsukasa and Yuusuke followed it chasing it through the streets until it led them to a large building and right before their eyes there was an unlocked gate swinging in the wind and right across the path leading to the entrance into the building was open right there. Both of them nodded and entered the building, it was dark and it have been troublesome for them to see if it weren't for the light shining through the windows. And the only thing giving them direction in the building was the sound of footsteps echoing throughout the building which led them to a pair of doors that were open as well. The two Riders entered and found themselves in a passage full of nothing but darkness but, lucky for them they had pocket flashlights, turned right and continued to follow the footsteps down the twisting passages and they stopped when the duo nearly passed an open entrance. Yuusuke and Tsukasa entered and saw it was full of odd machinery and attached to these machines were pipes that led to who knows where and massive glass containers full of water and floating crystals in them. The strange machines and darkness all gave Tsukasa and Yuusuke the feeling that someone used this room for dark designs but the question is whom is this person? As they continued to investigate the door suddenly slammed shut and the room went dark but, the suddenly light coming out of the containers filled the room. Tsukasa couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched a hunch that was proven right a loud eerie snapping filled the room. The snapping continued on and on even time itself seemed to have stopped but, the minute it the snapping stopped spikes flew out of nowhere and nearly struck the duo.

"Run!" yelled Tsukasa pulling Yuusuke and they both ran doing everything they can to dodge the projectiles that kept coming from everywhere finally, they behind some machinery.

"We need to find out who's doing this!" exclaimed Tsukasa

"Roger!" exclaimed Yuusuke as he stood up with a gun in hand and transformed into his Dragon Form then Pegasus Form.

Yuusuke listened and looked for any sign of their attacker a few seconds passed without an attack , suddenly right above Yuusuke a spike single projectile dropped above him Tsukasa was watching everything in slow motion but before he could yell a warning Yuusuke caught it! Yuusuke felt a surge of electricity running all over his body and in a split second he had assumed his Rising Pegasus form Yuusuke having found their attacker took aim and fired three shots in one go and changed back and from the sound of pain the darts hit their target. Yuusuke and Tsukasa's assailant was hurt falling down and they saw it was a porcupine Grongi and it had three of Kuuga's symbol on its chest.

"That's-" gasped Yuusuke before it exploded, raining ashes on them."

But, before they could breathe a sigh of relief, another Grongi appeared from above landing behind Tsukasa whom it seized and threw out of his hiding place Tsukasa looked up and saw that it was scorpion Grongi that fled from them and it was preparing to kill Tsukasa with its claw only for Yuusuke to tackle it and they both began fighting each other.

"You're not getting away again this time!" declared Tsukasa getting up and transforming into Kamen Rider Decade and joined the fight. The Grongi swung and slashed its claw at them in an attempt to burn them with acid but, every time they were attacked by her they managed to counter her, with every punch and kick they threw at her the scorpion Grongi was overwhelmed and finally fell from the assault. Tsukasa inserted a card in to his belt and as Yuusuke readied himself to kick electricity surged throughout his body, and his armour developed gold edges and his right leg developed a gold ankle pad. They both ran and leaped into the air and initiated a Double Rider Kick that connected despite the scorpion Grongi's attempt to escape. The energy from both kicks surged throughout her body, making her writhe in pain Tsukasa taking note that something bad was going to happen seized Yuusuke, and yelled, "Run!"

Both Riders raced towards the door and found it open managed to make their exit right in time and the door shut itself behind them. And as they caught their breath a loud explosion sounded that shook the structure of the building, Tsukasa ad Yuusuke saw the door open itself and the strange room was no more than rubble and ash.

Suddenly, Yuusuke caught a paper that appeared out of nowhere, "Eh? Tsukasa-san, look at this."

Tsukasa took one look at the paper and he was shocked beyond all belief.

In the darkness of a hospital Colonel Roy Mustang lay in bed sharing a room with Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes and Jean Havoc (who had followed them discreetly under Mustang's orders) with Lieutenant Hawkeye outside. The Colonel had fought the homunculus Lust she put up a tough fight but he defeated her by forcing her down the sewers and used and Mustang used his incinerate Lust, Mustang had sustained heavy injuries along with Hughes and Havoc who had been hurt in the spinal area and rendered immobile. But unknown to the two military men someone had been following their scents to the hospital; Gluttony Lust's fellow homunculus and partner. Intending to enter the hospital with a vengeance, but suddenly a smiling figure wearing a cap strolled out of nowhere and with a sudden serious expression he insert a card into the gun he was holding at the pull of the trigger silhouettes appeared and Kamen Rider Diend appeared.

"Protecting these people is getting to be a pain," complained Kaito, "Oh well, if it's to get the treasure its fine."

Gluttony lunged at Kaito but he shot at the beast sending him to the ground. He rushed at Gluttony with lighting reflexes, punching and kicking with such amazing speed that his attacks were a blur. Finally, sending the Homunculus flying, Kaito readies to finish him off.

"Too easy," said Kaito as he inserted a card.

Gluttony got up suddenly his stomach opened up becoming a large mouth with exposed razor sharp teeth. The teeth stretched and seized him; Kaito struggled as he was dragged into the mouth of this creature, this monster. Unfortunately, with nothing to hold on to Kaito flew into the abyss.

Kaito screamed as he fell at rapid speed but all of a sudden he felt himself slowing down and then floating.

"What's going on here?" wondered Kaito

"I saved you," spoke an ethereal voice from orb of light that appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" asked the thief.

"You're Saviour, but I have something for you to do in return and what is down there is nothing pleasant," said the light.

Though hesitant, Kaito knew owing someone was better being stuck in the belly of the beast, "What is it do you want me to do?"

"Destroy this when you escape," said the orb as a Philosopher's Stone appeared, "But I won't force you the choice is yours."

Suddenly, light burst through the darkness and Kaito Daiki found himself face-to-face with Gluttony again who was shocked to see him out of his stomach and holding his Philosopher's Stone core.

"This treasure is definitely nothing interesting," said Kaito as placed it on the hospital floor and crushed it with his foot, "There are better things to steal."

Right before his eyes Gluttony broke down and decayed into nothingness. And Mustang, Hughes, and all of the hospital remained unharmed, "My debt has been paid," said Kaito as he released his transformation and adjusted his cap.

Days after Tsukasa and Yuusuke's adventure in the underground chamber they were travelling on a train with the Elric brothers and Winry. Ed was satisfied that his new arm was completed and he was able to travel again while Tsukasa on the other hand was pondering about the information that was on the piece of paper which they used as a motivating factor to go to Resembool despite Ed's doubt that the information is trustworthy:

TO FIND YOUR ANSWERS ALONG WITH THE ELRIC BROTHERS GO TO THE GRAVE OF THEIR MOTHER IN RESEMBOOL SOMEONE THERE WILL TELL YOU EVERTHING.

Tsukasa and Yuusuke were full of questions about this nation and these strange occurrences will they really find their answers in Resembool?

The journey ended when they stopped at the station in Resembool and the sky was growing dark with thick black clouds which grew thicker and thicker as they made their way to the grave but, before they did that they dropped Winry off at her grandmother's home and after a brief and extremely comical exchange of insult between Ed and the almost equally short Pinako Rockbell the four of them continued forward.

The grave held many dark and sad memories for the survivors of the Elric family as their mother who died from an illness and whom they brought back in a failed transmutation attempt that only resulted in her living in an indescribable form for a few seconds at least. Questions and cravings for answers ran through all of their heads but, the moment they reached the grave they saw a blond middle aged man with glasses dressed in black slacks and a formal shirt with a brown coat and black vest with a dark green tie underneath it, standing in front of it.

"You!" yelled Ed in surprised anger and making an attempt to lunge at the man only for Yuusuke, Tsukasa, and Al to seize him.

"Let me at him!" yelled Ed, "It's high time he paid for what he did to me, Al, and our mom ten years ago! And now he has the guts to dare show up where he's not wanted!"

"Will you stop struggling and tell us who this guy is brat?" spoke Tsukasa struggling to hold him back.

"Who else do you think he is, you idiots? He's my father!

"Your father?" asked a puzzled Yuusuke, "Why would you hate him?"

"He abandoned us," spoke Ed through gritted teeth, "That's right he abandoned us, and when we found out mom was sick and was going to die we tried to find him hoping that it would make mom feel better but he never came! Hey are you listening to me you worthless, pathetic-"

"Ed," spoke the man having paid no heed to his son's anger, "Who are these people and what happened to the house?

"Oi! After all that you did that's all you can say towards your son!" said Tsukasa sternly as he released his grip on Ed and stepped forward gaining a reaction from the Elric brothers and Yuusuke.

"No, I'm also wondering why he did it," replied Ed's father before noticing his other son and Tsukasa for a fraction of a second saw his face swap expressions, "is that my vintage armour?"

"We did it to show our resolve to keep moving forward and never look back at the past," answered the young alchemist crossly.

"Hmm, or perhaps you did it to never remind yourself of your mistake," replied the man before realizing he had not introduced himself to Tsukasa and Yuusuke, "I'm Van Hohenheim, nice to meet you."

Ed stared at his father with intense burning anger but, was not struggling anymore and instead angrily freed himself from the clutches of his brother and Yuusuke and yelled as he stormed off, "Forget this!"

Yuusuke, Tsukasa, and Al followed the angry Elric but, for a quarter of a second the trio saw a sad look on Van Hohenheim's face and right behind them, the man himself was following them and as they walked to the Rockbell house, rain started falling.

Ed entered the house and was greeted by Pinako Rockbell however the moment he turned around he saw Van Hohenheim enter along with Tsukasa, Yuusuke and Al. Tsukasa and Yuusuke heard him grumbling as they watched him storm his way upstairs and as he disappeared a loud slam was heard.

"That brat of yours is uncontrollable," spoke Tsukasa sarcastically with his finger on his chin, "I think he has two titles what were they again? His first title is it the Loudest State Alchemist or the Shortest State Alchemist? And his other title was it the Too Stubborn for His Own Good Alchemist or the Short-Tempered Alchemist?

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT! AND IT'S THE YOUNGEST STATE ALCHEMIST AND THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" screamed Ed.

"Anyway, I we have something to ask you," said Tsukasa ignoring Ed and taken a seat.

And as soon they were all seated Tsukasa pulled out the paper he and Yuusuke acquired that night and explained how they got it.

"I think it means that you have the answers to what's happening in this country," said Tsukasa, "did you give this to us?"

At this Van Hohenheim shook his head surprising Tsukasa and Yuusuke.

"But, you know what's going on in this country and can tell us what's going on, right?" asked Tsukasa.

Van Hohenheim raised his eye brows and gave them a questioning look, "I recognize one of you but, with all due respect, who are you two?"

Yuusuke immediately drew out a card to introduce himself; Van Hohenheim took it and curiously read it, "The man who chases dreams Yuusuke Godai?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Yuusuke smiling and giving a thumb up, "It'll be alright! You can tell us."

"And I'm Tsukasa Kadoya, you might not believe this but we come from worlds different from yours," said Tsukasa before speaking to himself mentally, "I should get a business card."

Van Hohenheim was taken by surprise by Yuusuke's optimistic face and attitude and after a brief moment of thought he caved in and as everyone stared at him with the expectations of hungry story listeners he began his story.

"It started many years ago, in the city of Xerxes where I was a slave I had no ambitions and knew nothing until I found him; a one –eyed orb in a glass that knew everything about alchemy. I did not know its existence at that time but, my blood had been used to create it, I befriended it, in return he gave me a name and taught me alchemy, I rose above my status, becoming the assistant of my master and then one day King of Xerxes asked the one-eyes orb for the secret to immortality. He told him to dig a Transmutation Circle all over the city and shed blood at specific points and on a certain day during a solar eclipse the souls will turn into a Philosopher's Stone to make him and his court immortal. But, this was a lie on the day the King and every living being in Xerxes had their souls ripped from their bodies and the Philosopher's Stone was created. He used this event to gain a human form and immortality and gave me a share of the immortality out of gratitude but, he did not do me a favour," Van Hohenheim paused for a second and with a solemn face he continued, "he cursed me and I regretted what happened that day, he and I separated wandered for many years I lived while others died but, I did a few things over the years. I went to Xing and founded Alkestry, eventually I came to Resembool and got married. But, I feared that my immortality would curse my sons and I distanced myself from them, but my wife Trisha decided to have us take a picture of us to ease my mind and to not distance myself from my family and I sought to find a way to die with her. But while trying to find a solution I found that Ametris was designed in the same way Xerxes was and knew that the orb now called Father was up to the same thing again and I went out to stop history from repeating itself."

And with that Van Hohenheim with an unhappy face was finished with his story. Tsukasa and Al exchanged shocked looks and both of them felt terror pump into them. Finally they have reached the horrifying and murderous conclusion: the man who committed genocide in the past is now out to do the same thing again!

"Pinako," spoke Van Hohenheim turning attention to the old mechanic, "did what Ed and Al resurrect look anything like Trisha?"

"It'll be alright, we'll stop him," assured Yuusuke giving thumbs up.

"Godai, can you hold that pose?" asked Tsukasa unexpectedly.

Although surprised, Yuusuke nodded and Tsukasa got up and clicked his camera.


	8. Chapter 8

**Day**

The next day, Edward Elric with a shovel in hand made his way along a path with Pinako Rockbell, following them and holding shovels as well was Tsukasa, Yuusuke and his brother Alphonse. Ed even though he went to bed last night, he managed to overhear everything that father said that gave him the unhappy idea that he and his brother sacrificed themselves for nothing and whether he liked it or not he was going to find out the truth.

"Stupid brat can't he just do his own digging?" Tsukasa was rubbing his face looking resentfully at Ed. He had tried to refuse helping the young alchemist only to receive a hit in the face.

"Are you sure you're alright Tsukasa-san?" asked Yuusuke, "You didn't have to come if you were too hurt."

"I'm fine," replied Tsukasa pridefully as he rubbed his cheek.

"Well this is the spot," said Pinako Rockbell stopping at their desired location; an area full of charred building remains. The elderly mechanic pointed at a spot with charred blocks of wood and the four began shovelling. As they dug Ed kept gripping his stomach and eventually fell to his knees while Al bowed his head in apparent sadness and was slowly halting his work altogether. Edward Elric felt pain worse than heartache worse than the piercing of bullets and knives as memories of their failed attempt to bring their mother back resurfaced. The image of the deformed creature that they thought was her gave Ed the feeling of pure sickness despite being healthy. It overwhelmed Ed and was paralyzing him, he felt like he could puke!

"Ed, Al why don't you stop if this is causing you pain?" asked Pinako who along with the Riders had halted their work feeling concern for the duo.

"What's the matter can't you two press on?" pestered Tsukasa, "Whatever happed to your shared resolve of not turning back? Are you two running away?"

Upon hearing those words Edward Elric raised head with full determination in his eye and said. "There is no way I'm running!" and resumed digging with his younger sibling. Ed and Al berated themselves mentally for trying to run away from their oath that they would rather die if both of them let each other down and neither one of the siblings was intending to let that happen even if a thousand years pass. Tsukasa smiled at the sight of the two digging again for all his insensitivity and selfishness, he had at least some sense in him to understand the situation.

"Tsukasa-san," spoke up Yuusuke, "you actually care for them don't you?"

Tsukasa taken by surprise tried to answer but, could not muster any words and just quickly went back to digging. They dug for a short while and they found what they were excavating for; the remains of the creature the Elric sibling brought to their world. Pinako examined the remains, as her trained senses worked and worked she slowly felt stunned at her findings.

"Uh Rockbell-san is something wrong?" asked Yuusuke.

"Th-this can't be its impossible!" exclaimed Pinako.

"What, what is it?" spoke an excited Ed.

"This isn't Trisha at all!"

Ed fell to his knees but, suddenly he burst into wild and crazy laughter. His mad laughing was so amazingly loud people for many miles could hear him. To people he may have gone insane however to him he was laughing out of pure happiness. The next step to solving the Elric siblings' problem had been found at last! Ignoring the looks of concern everyone had for him, he continued to laugh. Never before had he felt so happy in his entire lifetime here it was a clue, a huge step to making that their goal of restoring themselves comes true. Absolutely nothing could ruin this happiness. Nothing! Nothing!

Returning to the Rockbell residence Ed was making a call to his teacher Izumi Curtis to tell his findings on how he had managed to deduce that what alchemist summons using human transmutation may be what they think. Earlier they had made a proper grave for the poor soul that the Elrics had summoned and the only one that did not come in was Yuusuke who was sitting on the porch staring at an item in his hands.

"What's that Godai?"

Yuusuke turned around and saw the source of the voice it was Tsukasa apparently he noticed what Yuusuke was doing and avoided coming in. Despite being taken off guard his appearance Yuuske composed himself quickly, "Oh Tsukasa-san?"

Tsukasa proceeded to sit down next to Yuusuke and saw that the item was a bunch of written cards tied to a string. Catching on immediately he quickly knew that Yuusuke was hiding something as well, "Hey… is that important?"

"Yeah it is," admitted Yuusuke feeling that he can no longer hide it. "The children at the kindergarten my sister works at made it for me, I sometimes go there to entertain the children with some of my 2000 skills."

"Hmph with your attitude I can tell those kids must like you if they give something like this to you," said Tsukasa. "I know you're hiding something you can tell me."

With a sigh Yuusuke proceeded to tell the truth, "I was on my way to the kindergarten, when suddenly an earthquake struck and a burst of fire came out. I rode as fast I could to escape and suddenly a white square appeared and the next thing I saw was that city. I was scared that I couldn't see everyone anymore but, when the Unidentified Lifeforms came I knew what I had to do. I swore to ensure that I will continue to fight to protect everyone's smile and somehow come back to everyone."

"Then if want them to smile, try smiling a little more," spoke Tsukasa knowing that Yuusuke was silently hiding his sadness. "If you do that all those kids and all your friends and family have a chance to come back to you. After a smile suits you, doesn't it?"

The minute Yuusuke and Tsukasa looked at each other in the eye they had the same thought: both did not know whether or not this statement was true or not. But, both wanted to believe that there was a chance that they could go home but even so they believe there is hope in that. Feeling stronger Yuusuke smiled his broad childish smile extended his hand and Tsukasa took it firmly. Suddenly a vision came into both their minds and they saw themselves standing in Central City where smoke was rising and Central Command troops were armed and ready only for rebel soldiers to strike them down as they watched the battle a voice spoke. "Come to Central Command, Dusk is making his move". Coming back to reality they were sweating with shock.

"Tsukasa-san, did you see that?"

"Yeah what was that?"

Inside Ed was talking not to the butcher shop assistant of Sig Curtis Mason not his terrifyingly fearsome teacher Izumi Curtis who had also violated the taboo of human transmutation in an attempt to bring back her dead child. Her price was the loss of some of her inner organs and was left guilt-ridden like the Elric siblings. Ed asked whether or not she was in only for Mason to reply no. Ed left behind a request to have her call him later and the minute he put down the phone the same vision and voice Tsukasa and Yuusuke had seen and heard came to him.

"Brother I saw the rebellion in Central," spoke Alphonse.

"You too!" exclaimed a bewildered Ed. "Then it's begun!"

Not hesitating for even a second the Elric duo rushed outside with a concerned Winry following them murmuring. "Rebellion?"

"What's a wrong boy?" asked Tsukasa

"We have to get to Central! The rebellion's happening!" exclaimed Al.

"We saw the same thing too so, we're coming too!" spoke Tsukasa with Yuusuke nodding in agreement.

Winry couldn't make sense of all this but, she felt as if Ed was going off on another dangerous adventure. She felt insecure she didn't know what to say but mustered up the courage.

"Ed," said Winry reluctantly.

"What is it Winry?" asked Ed.

"Take care of your automail Ed and," spoke Winry before hesitating for a fraction of a second, "don't let me see in pieces ok?"

Edward was slightly puzzled by this but realizing what was going on he smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry it'll come back in one piece."

Winry could not help but, feel as if those words weren't true at all. Regaining her senses Winry berated herself for not trusting Edward Elric in that second and immediately composed herself. Smiling slightly Winry (disregarding Tsukasa, Yuusuke and Alphonse's presence) tried to say something, but a flash of light appeared and when it disappeared the four had vanished!

In Central Tsukasa, Yuusuke, Edward, and Alphonse Elric were shocked as they found themselves standing amidst damaged and smoking debris.

"How did we get here and where is that blond girlfriend of yours?" wondered Tsukasa.

"She's not my girlfriend!" shouted Ed with slightly red cheeks.

"Oi, oi let's not fight," said Yuusuke.

"Over there rebels!" shouted a voice. The four spun around and saw a few Central Command soldiers armed and ready kill anyone in sight. Without even stopping, they opened fire on the Riders and Elric siblings! With amazing swiftness, Edward Elric transmutated a brick wall, which shielded them from the shots.

"We can't keep hiding nor can we keep fighting enemy after enemy we have to get to Central Command!" spoke Tsukasa urgently.

"Well what do you suggest we do!" asked the elder Elric angrily.

"Tsukasa-san, look our bikes!" spoke Yuusuke.

Everone turned around and saw the Rider bikes that they were very certain they didn't see a second ago. Not hesitating they mounted the bikes and revved up the engines. Outside the stone wall the Central soldiers were trying to corner them but suddenly the four zoomed out on the motorcycles. The soldiers jumped out of the way of the speeding bikes and were missed by an inch!

The Elric brothers had no idea what they were in for when they rode the motorcycle this time. Tsukasa and Yuusuke pushed their engines to the limit, swerving dangerously while trying to dodge the bullets fired at them, clearing away opposing soldiers, and smashing their way through the road blocks with some help from the Elric's alchemy and Yuuske's Gouram bonded Beat Chaser. But, still advantage or not, the soldiers shooting at them were the most persistent obstacles making difficult to hold on to the bike or stay on the right path they even made citizens scream as they zoomed insanely as they passed them when they were crossing the road or by nearly went off road and narrowly missed incoming civilian vehicles. Arriving at Central but the drawbridge was drawn up and guarded, unhindered they performed wheelies, the soldiers instantly felt terrified and fled, they flew into the air and the Elric's screamed as they smashed into Central Command. When they landed and dismounted they saw a huge hole in the pathway to the door of Central Command.

"What do you think is down there?" asked Alphonse.

"We won't know until we go down there will we?" said Tsukasa returning to his bike.

"Hold it! We're not going to simply doing that again!" protested Ed. The elder Elric placed his hands on the ground instantly created a road to help them enter underneath Central. They all returned to the Rider Machines and in one swift movement sped down the hole.

Arriving at the bottom, they found themselves standing in a room of some kind. But, as they looked around they saw that it was no room it was either a massive hall or temple of some kind. It had pillars lined up in circular fashion and rotating gears attached to the walls machines. On the floor were pipes that were attached to a throne and some bottles on a table, and surrounding the throne injured and panting were Van Hohenheim, Colonel Mustang, Izumi Curtis, Greed, and Ling Yao! While Tsukasa was handled Ling Yao and Yuusuke took care of Curtis, Al went to his father while Ed took Mustang.

"Oi! Colonel pull yourself together!" said Edward shaking him frantically.

Mustang regained consciousness and opened his eyes, "Fullmetal is that you?"

"Colonel it's me! Edward Elric can't you see me?" asked a desperate Ed.

"Oi! You alright over here?" asked Tsukasa as he supported an injured Ling Yao.

"Brother what's wrong?" asked Alphonse coming over as well.

"C-Colonel Mustang are you-," stuttered Ed.

"Blind?" interrupted an evil yet casual voice. "He should be I made him sacrifice his eye sight in exchange for opening the Gate."

The four looked up and saw to their horror, a humanoid creature with multiple red eyes covering its huge black frame, the 'head' had a huge somewhat permanent smile and standing next to him was a hooded figure dressed in red robes holding Greed by his shirt. Seeing them he lifted up his hood and revealed two eyes that shined a sinister red light. Everyone was stunned by this sight but Tsukasa was the first to wake up and step forward, "You who are you?"

"Me? I'm Dusk, I _tried_ to eliminate the Kamen Riders by blowing up their worlds and brought those Unidentified Lifeforms no every monster from those worlds beyond to be my servants," replied the stranger shamelessly.

"You, why did you do that?" shouted Yuusuke.

"Well I needed servants and if I took them a certain friend would bring you all here to meddle with my plans again..."

"And for formalities sake, I welcome you all to the heart of all your matters," spoke Dusk sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm and what is that!" demanded Ed pointing at the bulbous humanoid being.

"Haven't you guessed Fullmetal Alchemist? This is Father Leader of the Homunculi, the true founder of Ametris and the instigator of its chaos, the destroyer of Xerxes, and the source of all Amestrian Alchemy."

"The source of Amestrian alchemy and chaos? That's impossible!"

"How close-minded and this close-mindedness led to the Elric siblings being punished for nothing. This man is Father the Homunculi who created the Seven Homunculi to dispel his imperfections, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, and finally Pride. Van Hohenheim's blood gave them all life but, yet both Father and Hohenheim had different visions and ways one shameless, selfish and desired perfection and power, the other regretful, selfless and desired flaws and humility. Both Father and Van Hohenheim had been locked in war since the day they separated from each other. Father taught the founders of Ametris alchemy and promised them immortality and for many years they schemed to obtain this false promise. Under Father's instruction, they violated Amestrian law and experimented on humans one of these experiment was to create Philosopher's Stones but it only created imperfect stones that lacked full power but they were given to a select few State Alchemists and relevant fools to augment their alchemy. They even bounded souls to armour just like _poor _Alphonse Elric, made Chimeras using humans just like Shou Tucker, and created Homunculi soldier dolls, the room I tricked Kadoya and Godai into destroying was the storage room for the dolls. Even the State Alchemist recruitment drive was another part of Father's plans to find people who have violated the resurrection taboo and use them as sacrifices and Mustang is the final sacrifice. Father also pumped Philosophers' Stones into Ametris' soil to shield the energy released by movement underneath the earth the real source that gives Ametris' alchemists their abilities and to control these abilities. He used his spawn in his plans as well he had Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Greed, instigate the wars all over the country that have been happening for many years _particularly_ the slaughter of the people of Ishval. Fuhrer King Bradley was a human based Homunculus created out of many trained Fuhrer child candidates who were pumped with Philosopher's Stone's into their bodies to become the perfect leader and has made sure that the slaughters continued for Father to succeed. Sloth was assigned to dig under Ametris for years to make the transmutation circle and he was just about finished when he accidentally broke into the Fortress Briggs but I finished the digging in his place. And finally the first ever Homunculus Pride who pretended to be King Bradley's son Selim Bradley watched over his brethren's activities. When I met Father I offered him a present and the greedy fool took it, he became my near mindless puppet, so now I am the real ruler of this country and I will be the one to use the Gates of the Five Sacrifices and open the Gate of Truth the source of alchemical knowledge and swallow the one behind the Gate!

"It was amusing to see my plan worked itself out despite interferences from that certain _friend _of mine, no doubt he was the one who saved the lives of your fellow Riders. It was too soon that the Grongi, Homunculi and the State Military had outlived their usefulness I got rid of Gluttony by making him target Roy Mustang after he was injured during the fight where he defeated Lust. And I disposed of Wrath by interfering with his attempt to escape so he could die by that train bomb Grumman sent. It was amusing to see that something inhuman full of wild rage even bearing the powerful title of _Fuhrer_, can be so human and even love a wife that was only meant to deceive others. Pride for all his self-proclaimed superiority had human feelings for the Fuhrer's fake family, how disappointing you could imagine the look on his face when I _broke him _and took his shadow as my weapon. I sent someone to get rid of the traitor Greed but, Go-Zazaru-Ba the hammerhead shark Grongi failed, a dead failure like his subordinates. Ah this is all so poetic!"

Dusk's his careless speech and heartless manners angered Yuusuke. To think he had lost his friends and family and people have suffered because of him his anger had instantly become a raging inferno again. Dusk seeing him clench his fist couldn't be more delighted to see that. Greed felt anger boil in him as well to think he had been promised that the Chimeras he rescued from State Military experimentation and became his subordinates would be kept safe in exchange for working for Dusk would be killed anyway! Greed would claw his eyes out but his strength was being drained by his enemy. Everyone knowing that they have to stop him moved to attack but suddenly, a circle of fire surrounded them and right in front of them was a white humanoid in Grongi tribal clothing with a long, tattered, black cape wearing a crown on its head with its arm stretched out. Dusks had no doubt saved the best Grongi for last.

"With you all here and the delegates from Fortress Briggs and East Command we have a big enough audience to witness my success. Try to interfere all you want, but the Promised Day is upon us and the eclipse is here everything is now inevitable! But I praise all the non-sacrifices for making it to the center of the circle! Father it is time for the grand finale!"

Father seized the five he intended to sacrifice and forcefully activated their Gates which manifested as huge red eyes on their bodies and electricity came out of the sides of their bodies joined together creating a ring of energy. The ring created a black spherical mass that expanded and grew until it everyone outside that ring was engulfed in the growing sphere which stuck itself outside the hole in Central Command. Red electricity surged throughout the country creating a complex, circular array that could be seen from space, people everywhere in Ametris gripped themselves in pain and fainted as their souls were dragged from their bodies. A black, circular shadow covered the country and opened like a door revealing a gigantic muscular ebony coloured Cyclops that could reach the heavens or beyond. Dusk gazed at the beast and knew it was Father, wild happiness swelled in Dusk as it roared, "I will never be bound by higher laws any longer!" and reached out as if to either touch or snatch the sun and moon.

The effects of the circle died down and the country of Ametris was in silence, it looked like either a ghost town or a graveyard everyone was lying down as if they were asleep or worse dead. In Father's lair smoke caused by the circle filled the place it was difficult to see. Recovering from the pain of their Gates being used everyone listened for any sounds outside and found that it was quiet very, very quiet. Dusk's plan has succeeded! And as the smoke cleared they all saw Dusk standing with his hand still gripping onto Greed and sitting on Father's throne was a young man fairly similar in appearance to Edward Elric but with his head being supported by his fist and with a bored expression. Dusk laugh wildly as he announced in a mocking fashion, "All hail the new Ruler of the World!"

"Now that you have fifty million people suppressing the one behind the Gate, everyone here has outlived their usefulness Father you know what you have to do!"

Without hesitation Father moved his index finger, Edward and Alphonse Elric tried to use their alchemy but found that they could create nothing! Keeping his bored expression Father lifted his unoccupied hand and a glowing orb surrounded by crackling electricity appeared on his palm and a blast of lightning came from the heavens! Hohenheim acted swiftly and took the blast managing to hold it back and prevent it from killing them all. Everyone who was shocked by the lost of fifty million people stood in awe as they saw Hohenheim protect them it was truly a testament of the power of the Philosopher's Stone! But Hohenheim, felt the intensity of the lightning increase, he needed more power and spoke to his the souls contained in him, "Everyone, please give me more power!" and every souls spoke with numerous words of encouragement like, "Go for it!" or "Don't give in!"

"Your pathetic weaklings and ability to talk to them won't save you now Hohenheim!" declared Dusk. "You're just a weak man who can't even hold on to your family, I just need to kill you all right here and then I have truly won!"

Without even moving Father made the floor come alive and fall beneath their feet! Yuusuke seized by a sudden urge, he yelled, "Henshin" and golden electricity crackled around him as he changed into a black version of his Mighty Form with two golden ankle pads and golden lines surrounding the edges of his armour. His eyes turned flashed red as he leaped into the air; he took Dusk by surprise as he initiated a flying kick with both legs and his soles burning with fire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Victory**

As Yuusuke roared as he leaped into the air memories of the kindergarten children, his only sister, employer, and friends flashed into his mind. He wanted to avenge them so badly that rage burned in him like an inferno, it burned so hot that it did not feel like an inferno anymore it felt like a wild and savage lion. This feeling stirred something inside him it felt like a surge of power growing and expanding inside him. It made him feel more powerful than the way he felt when he accessed this current form. The savage feelings, blazing power whether any of it was right or not did not matter to him anymore, he will use this raw power, to crush the one who took his loved ones away and had harmed all those innocent people this man Dusk will feel the might of his thundering anger. But a voice similar to Tsukasa's suddenly rang in his head, "Godai! Godai! Stop Godai, this isn't you! Godai!"

"Huh?" said Yuusuke as he snapped out of his rage and all of a sudden he lost that burst of power. The next transformation was cancelled but the attack still connected. Dusk fell to the floor, writhing in pain. But suddenly he stopped Dusk was not lying on the floor dead but kneeling and panting. He raised his head, his eyes lit with greater malice than ever.

"Ha ha ha! Did you really think that attacking me would reverse everything? Well it definitely didn't save anyone!" said Dusk pointing where the floor had broken away leaving a huge hole in the ground. "Your friends have fallen to their deaths and you only have yourself to blame."

Those rang in Yuusuke's head like crumbling mountains as he gazed at the area of the chamber where Tsukasa, the Elrics, Izumi Curtis, and Colonel Mustang once stood. He could not believe that he let his anger overwhelm him and forget his oath to protect people's smiles. No he would not have it this way if he is going to die he will defeat these monsters before that can happen. But as he raised his fist, Dusk commanded, "Take him!" and the Grongi leader Daguba lunged at him. Yuusuke wrestled Daguba around Father's Sanctum briefly and punched and kicked him with great ferocity but Daguba pushed him away and raised his arm and Yuusuke was instantly set on fire! Shrugging it off the flames, Yuuske ran covered in smoke at him and threw every ounce of energy into one punch but Daguba punched Yuusuke in the stomach and the face. Yuusuke unhindered struck Daguba in the face with uncounted punches but Daguba seized Yuusuke's fist and twisted it. Yuusuke was then helplessly punched repeatedly in the stomach and elbowed on the back and finally kicked to the floor. He was then lifted up and slammed against a pillar and Yuusuke's armour turned transparent and vanished, he tried to struggle against Daguba's powerful grip, only to be pressed harder against the pillar. Daguba leered at him and was raised his other hand to produce more fire but suddenly a few small projectiles strike him in the back forcing him to drop Yuusuke and Dusk to cry out, "What?!". As Yuusuke lay on the floor violently injured and bleary eyed he could still make out Daguba's white and blurry figure that was shot repeatedly by an unknown figure undoubtedly using the special bullets meant to hurt Grongi and he was finally forced back to his master's side. And all of a sudden he began to hear voices and hurried footsteps, "Godai!" "Mr. Godai!" "Hey get up will ya!" and the next thing he felt was a hand shaking him and then lifted his arms up and supported him by the shoulder. At first he was so punch drunk that he could barely make out who was carrying him but his vision began to come back into focus and he saw to his left was rusty haired young with a camera strap on his neck and on his right was a tall suit of armour, "Tsukasa-san?! Alphonse-kun?"

"Hang in there Godai!" spoke Tsukasa urgency ringing in his voice.

"You! You insects are still alive!" exclaimed Dusk venomously.

"Heh of course we're alive," said Ed in a mocking tone.

"Meddlesome fools! Since you want to fight so badly then your fates have been sealed your deaths are at hand!"

Without waiting for a command Father raised his left hand another orb appeared in the palm this one was burning hot like a flaring inferno. Tsukasa, Yuusuke, the Elrics, and their friends stared with awe at the feat that had taken man many years to perform nuclear fusion, the creation of a sun! But before he could do anything he felt something odd inside him, it was like a slow beating pulse. To everyone's surprise, Van Hohenheim stepped forward and smiled. "Notice it now my friend in the flask that beating pulse of every soul you just absorbed? I spent many years mapping planting the friends inside me at specific points to make a circle of my own and the moment the shadow of the moon, the umbra is casted on the earth it activates on its own tearing every soul from your body and returning them to the citizens of Ametris!"

Father roared "Van Hohenheim!" as electricity shot out of his body and the new souls he absorbed exploded out of his body. The multitude of souls became a pillar that touched the sky and clouding it completely. Souls were raining down all over the country, each and every single one was falling back its respective body and the people were waking up from a realistic nightmare.

"So you weren't so weak after all Van Hohenheim I'm impressed," remarked Dusk coolly as he witnessed the final effects of the Umbra Circle.

Everyone was shocked to see their foeman being so calm about this loss. Their faces made Dusk laugh wild and maniacally. The laughter sent jolts of fear down everyone's spine. And the moment Dusk stopped laughing was a breath of life to them all.

"Fools, don't think that I lose that easily I have more lots tricks up my sleeves, but its time I take my leave," said Dusk turning his back to them and dropping Greed on to the floor, he paused for a second and said "And Greed it's been _fun_!" said Dusk raising his right fist revealing a glinting red stone and crushing it into pieces and then he fading into nothing.

"You dirty, lying-" started Greed before disintegrating into sand before everyone's shocked eyes.

"Van Hohenheim…" was suddenly muttered out of Fathers mouth and all their attention fel onto him but there was something about it that made everyone that faced him feel fearful and gave them the desire to step back. He muttered, "Van Hohenheim… Van Hohenheim… Van Hohenheim" suddenly he rose up from his throne, "Van Hohenheim… VAN HOHENHEIM YOU DEFIED ME!" and purple electricity crackled around his body and out of his mouth a thick stream of dark fire burst out. Van Hohenheim once again had to catch it to save them but the strength of this force unlike the strength of the lightning was so powerful he was slowly being forced into the ground and he could feel the Philosopher Stones inside him disintegrate at much faster pace. The Elric siblings cried out, "Father!" "Dad!" and rushed to their fathers aid but with no alchemy to use all they could do was support and prevent him from being overwhelmed by the lightning vortex. It was unbelievable to think all this time he Van Hohenheim failed to raise his children properly, condemning them to a miserable life now have their support. Feeling strong resolve no matter how much pain he feels right now he will use every ounce of the strength has to save his sons and their home!

"I'll be waiting at the top try to get stronger before then," said an amused Daguba before jumping to his destination.

"Come on Godai let's go!" urged Tsukasa.

Yuusuke remained silent for a bit he finally spoke as he stood up without Tsukasa's aid, "OK, but Tsukasa-san you see earlier when I… I don't what happened I felt like becoming a monster."

Tsukasa stared at him and with a deep sigh he knew it was time, "I was afraid it might come to this and I did not want to tell you this but now I have no choice. The belt was about to turn you into a Grongi."

"What it's not one of the Linto but why was it in that tomb where Sawatari-san and I were researching the Linto?"

"Kuuga is not of the Linto like you think Kuuga is an incomplete Grongi, the belt was created by the Linto tribe and modelled it after their leader whom you just fought with N-Daguba-Zeba. They chose one of their own to wear it and he fought and defeated the Grongi and in the process he sealed himself in a tomb with Daguba stopping the Ultimate Darkness," explained Tsukasa before pausing right at the point he did not want to ever say but he had no choice he had delayed the inevitable long enough, "but, the belts evolution ability has an unfortunate side effect, it will evolve you into a form that will turn you into a killing machine like the Grongi."

As he finished the shard of guilt pierced him and Tsukasa felt unable to look at Yuusuke. He had given him false hope and he had now ruined his confidence. But Yuusuke looked at Tsukasa and with sureness in his voice he spoke, "Then if that happens you must shoot me right here," with his hand on his waist.

"Godai you're still going to fight?" said Tsukasa with astonishment in his heart. "You're not angry at me?"

"How can I be angry Tsukasa-san? When you took my picture I knew that you wanted to protect my smile and you did not want to tell me that for the same reason," said Yuusuke. "Even if I'm never going to see Minori, Sawatari, Jean and everyone ever again and I would at least like to see them one last time. I still made a vow to protect people's smiles and if I didn't keep my word I'd let everyone down."

Tsukasa felt stunned that Yuusuke was able to comprehend him so well, regaining his composure, in take a charge voice he declared, "Then let's protect those smiles!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Yuusuke swiftly summoned his belt and raised his hands Tsukasa followed in suit, strapped on his belt and raised a card. At the same time they shouted out, "Henshin!" and ten silver silhouettes appeared and converged onto Tsukasa, making his green eye, magenta armour with black barcode lines materialized on him, while dark shadow surrounded Yuusuke flickered for a second and finally a muscular, spiky and black armour with golden lines all over the frame appeared on his body with five pointed 'crown' and red eyes. They both nodded at each other and prepared to fight but suddenly cards shot out of Tsukasa's Ride Booker and landed on his hand and the black pictures were filled with colour. Acting quickly, Tsukasa opened his belt, dropped a card in and closed it, the belt announced, "Final Form Ride Kuuga!"

"This might tickle a bit," said Tsukasa reaching into Yuusuke's back opened it up and black, spiky armour with gold lines appeared on his back.

"What?!" exclaimed Yuusuke as his head suddenly retracted into his body and his body flipped over and his hands became insect legs while his legs became a red eyed stag beetle head. "This is?!"

"Let's go!" exclaimed Tsukasa jumping on Yuuske's back. Getting the idea Yuusuke opened his shell and his wings propelled the both of them at Father. His jaws seized Father and the flames trying to kill Van Hohenheim and their friends dispersed completely. They flew past the other levels of the underground lair causing those that arrived at the hole to gasp as a black and magenta blur flew by. Arriving at the top they saw that storm clouds were growing.

"Tsukasa-san what this?" asked Yuusuke.

"He's trying to start the endgame of the Gegeru," said Tsukasa feeling a stir of fear.

But out of the blue, a giant stone fist sprouted out of the ground and smashed into them and they fell Yuusuke was forced out of his Ultimate Gouram Form. But as they recovered they saw a few rebels from Fortress Briggs were lying on the floor _dead_. Standing among the bodies was Daguba and Father, as both sides stared each other a bright flash of lightning filled the battleground, and the expected clap of thunder was accompanied by pouring rain.

Refusing to hesitate, Yuusuke transformed into Kuuga Gouram and flew at their two enemies with Tsukasa jumping on him. But their charge was halted when something emerged from the depths of Father's lair; standing on top of square pillars was Van Hohenheim, Izumi Curtis and the Elric Brothers.

"Van Hohenheim!" growled Father and suddenly a burst of energy surrounded with dancing electricity exploded out of nowhere in front of Father, engulfing his former student along with his sons, their teacher, and the Riders.

The blast cleared and Central Command was split down the middle leaving most of it in ruins. But instead of his enemies being dead, he saw Curtis and Ed heavily injured but alive, while Yuusuke and Tsukasa were fully armoured and stirring from a state of unconsciousness. Standing in front of them was Van Hohenheim who had shielded the four of them from the worst of the blast but Alphonse Elric had defended them from a brunt of the attack too and had lost much of the front of his torso and to their horror both fell to the floor! Emerging from the clouds of dust was Father; he seized his former pupil by the head and threw him like a ragdoll. But behind him was shadowed figure about to step into view but the Homunculus seized him revealing the man to be Daguba, without so much as changing his expression he turned the Grongi into a red pebble and swallowed it. As he wiped his lips in satisfaction, Father turned into glittering silver coins! Taking this opportunity the Briggs-East Command soldiers came in and rescued the injured fighters. Alongside their allies the six of them watched in awe as the coins soared to the sky like a swarm of wasps creating a gigantic coil formation. The coins changed from silver to black revealing the towering spiral to be a massive dark serpent with seven eyes. As it roared it the earth shook, the rebels at the command to fire unleashed a storm of bullets that bounced off him. Without so much as flinching he prepared to breathe a wave of flames, but suddenly a blast of orange fire struck him and a shower of coins fell from the mighty beast. Father turned around and saw the source it was Mustang with his aide Hawkeye. With the Lieutenant's guidance Colonel Mustang clapped his hands firing another ball of fire but the serpent dodged and launched itself at him, jaws opened and preparing to swallow him. But suddenly Major Armstrong appeared and shot spear like projectiles at the monster followed by Lan Fan who threw Xingese grenades at him and joint rebel forces joined the assault firing round after round of ammunition from their guns, cannons, and bazookas. Coins rained from beast but Father healed instantaneously, the attacks only served to irritate him as he prepared to swat them like flies something struck him in the face whirling around he saw Tsukasa standing on Kuuga Gouram.

Searing with wrath the angered beast lunged only for the Double Riders to strike him in the face. Even more incensed than before Father made huge, long spikes appeared all over his body.

"What are those?" asked Yuusuke but his question was answered when the spikes suddenly began firing great flaming balls of black fire at them.

"Look out!" cried Tsukasa but it was too late the fireballs hit them, Tsukasa lost his balance and fell off Yuusuke's back. As he plummeted to the ground he saw Yuusuke dive. Father comprehending this fired at him.

Yuusuke flew as fast he could to dodge Father's attacks and was inches closer to Tsukasa. He fumbled a bit but Tsukasa manage to grab Yuusuke's pincer and somersaulted himself onto his friend's back.

"Thanks Godai, now let's finish this!" declared Tsukasa taking out one last card.

"Roger!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

As Tsukasa inserted the Card, the Decade Driver announced, "Final Attack Ride, Kuuga!" Yuusuke's eye glowed bright red and charged at Father while dodging and ducking every shot Father fired at them. As Yuusuke flew closer to Father Tsukasa leaped off Yuusuke and initiated a flying kick. The moment both attacks connected the beast roared as it exploded into a million coins, leaving a massive crater in the ground.

As the Double Riders landed on the ground and released their transformation they saw a bright purple light floating at where Father once stood. The light suddenly cracked and shattered like glass and the coins on the ground turned into sand. Before any relief or celebration could sound, a hand emerged from the crater. Next, was a blond ash coloured head. Father climbed to the top he staggered slowly with his arm outstretched and when he spoke his voice was heavy with weakness, "It's… not… over… yet… just… need… a… few… more… souls!" but suddenly a metal fist appeared striking the homunculus in the face. He fell to the ground with his eyes opened and full of shock, as his body crumbled Father's last thought was a single question; how could he a creature superior to humans lose to one of them?"

Panting, Edward Elric lowered his partially destroyed arm and gazed at the remains of the very being that caused him, his family, friends, his homeland, and the homelands of other poor souls so much pain. It was finally over the years of suffering that tore the country apart had ended yet something troubled Ed. The blond alchemist turned his eyes at his brother and felt regret that they had not even accomplished what they set out to do long ago. All those plans they made and the adventures they had were all for nought.

"Ed," spoke a weakened Hohenheim who came forward supported by two allied soldiers, "if you and Alphonse want to regain their bodies use me."

When Ed heard what his father whom he had hated all this time say he was shocked but Ed forced himself to speak, "What are saying?!"

"I'm saying that I'm giving you the last my Philosopher's Stone to bring both of you back to the way you were. I'm doing this because I'm your father Ed and it is the only way I can make up for everything I did."

As Ed listened to Hohenheim something inside him cracked and burst like a dam, with tears in his eyes he shouted, "No! Al and I swore that we would never use the Stone no matter what Dad!" For the first time of what could equal a thousand lifetimes Edward Elric sincerely called Hohenheim his father.

The silence that ensued was interrupted by Tsukasa, "Why don't you perform a trade?"

"What?" asked Ed.

"If alchemy was about trading to get why you want couldn't you just trade something in order to get back your body parts?" asked Tsukasa bluntly.

"But what could we have that could equal the value of what we lost?" asked the blond alchemist.

"Oh you'll find out and by the way I had some time to develop my photos so accept this copy as a gift," said Tsukasa handing out a picture to Ed and turned to leave. That picture was of Ed and Winry at the train station only blurred and showing the two as adults with children. If only he could stick around to see their faces when they see it. "Coming Godai?"

"What?" wondered Yuusuke.

"Don't you want to find a way to get your world back?" asked Tsukasa.

"Thanks Tsukasa-san," said Yuusuke appreciatively, "but I think I'll stay here for a while the people here will need to have their smiles protected as well."

Tsukasa turned around and smiled as he gave thumbs up, "No problem!"

"Hm, no problem!" replied Yuusuke nodding.

"Ahhh it's good to be back," exclaimed a relieved Eijiro stepping into his studio. "I hope to never go up a freezing mountain ever again."

As Natsumi entered Tsukasa strolled in.

"Yo!" greeted Tsukasa.

"Oh Tsukasa-kun you're back!" said Eijiro cheerfully as he unlocked the door to the photography/tea room.

"Where's Yuusuke?" asked Natsumi.

"He's staying here for a bit any way, feast your eyes on these," said Tsukasa taking out some photos from his coat.

"Hmmm, these don't look too bad!" said Eijiro looking at picture showing Mustang blurred and his four thin strips on his shoulder marks with three stars had became three huge gold strips and three stars.

"What are you talking about these are horrible," interjected Natsumi looking at another that showed an out of focused Jean Havoc with what appears to be a beard on his face.

"It's to be expected isn't it I don't belong to this world after all," said Tsukasa, as he proceeded to untie the chain that controls the background and pulled. The next background fell and flashed brightly catching the Hikari's attention. It was a picture showing a silver-haired man with the full moon behind him and sakura petals dancing in the wind.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Yokai Boy**

As he stepped out of the Hikari Studio Tsukasa, saw modern buildings and streets that resembled those from Japan.

"We're home?" wondered Tsukasa.

Behind him Natsumi came out as well and saw Tsukasa, "Hey what's with those clothes? You look like a gangster!"

"What are you-" said Tsukasa as he looked down and to his surprise he was wearing a black suit with an open neck collar. Before he could reply something hit him.

As Tsukasa recovered from his fall he looked up and saw lying on the ground an orange-haired boy, he was dressed in a school uniform with his collar open revealing a red shirt underneath it.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" demanded Tsukasa.

"Um, I'm sorry Mister," replied the boy as he groped for his fallen glasses only, for Tsukasa to seize them. The school student in spite of his impaired vision he could vaguely saw them and tried to take them but Tsukasa lifted them higher out of his reach.

"Ah, if you want these back then compensate… AH HAHAHAHA! OI NATSUMI!"

Natsumi was unable to stand this and had used the Laughing Pressure Point on Tsukasa and seized the glasses, "Here you go."

The boy took the glasses and thanked her. Before he left he gave Natsumi one last look and saw that she was scolding Tsukasa before he ran off. All he Rikuo Nura wanted was to live normal life and not be heavily involved with the many yokai who reside in his home as the servants of Nurarihyon his grandfather. And eventually it will be him who will be the next in line to take over the clan as per his grandfather's wishes. But he won't do it now not ever!

"Oi! HAHAHAHA! Come back… HAHAHAH here and compensate me!" shouted Tsukasa as he staggered after Rikuo

Tsukasa in spite of the difficulty of laughing and running at the same time managed to keep up with Rikuo. But in the end his laughter made him lose sight of his quarry and he found himself in front of a middle school. Angered he turned around and went back to the Hikari Studio.

Meanwhile, up on the roof the school Tsukasa was in front of a Rikuo was with a group of friends were discussing an important undertaking.

"So it's set then?" asked a boy with black hair enthusiastically.

"Right Kiyotsugu-kun!" replied a boy with yellow hair.

"Alright then tonight we head to the abandoned school building and find demons!" exclaimed Kiyotsugu.

"That's impossible, yokai don't exist," said a girl with brown hair.

"I'm telling you they do!" insisted Kiyotsugu. "And that's why tonight you're coming with us!"

"What?!" exclaimed Rikuo. "But it's too dangerous for a girl!"

"There's no such thing as yokai so I'm fine."

Rikuo was at lost for words; he was unable to dissuade his childhood friend Kana from going with him to the old abandoned building behind his school. And tonight he may be risking involvement but on the other hand he had told the yokai at his home to stay at home and not go to abandon school building plus, none of them followed him to school. And the chances of them finding a yokai and getting neck deep into trouble might be slim so he probably had nothing to worry about.

But unbeknownst to him he was being watched. Inside his dark unlit castle Dusk was observing him from his throne room with a sense of dissatisfaction even disappointment "Naïve boy but if that is what you want it's what you get."

Dusk then waved his hand over the orb and the image switched to Tsukasa's which showed him arguing with Natsumi, "And you so foolish and so ignorant of my objectives but, the longer you live the higher the chances are of you spoiling my plans."

Dusk turned off the orb and turned around with his hand raised. At the snap of his fingers four humanoid ants appeared behind, "Two of you will go after the boy, and as for the rest of you I have a special job I need you to deal with."

That night Tsukasa was out taking pictures while mumbling in frustration, "Stupid Natsumi! He bumped into me and I deserve compensation and-"

Right in front of him accompanied by his friends was his quarry. Seizing his chance, Tsukasa followed him. But as he trailed them he noticed that they were heading to the school he was in front of earlier. And as he entered the school along with them he found them facing the front of an old, decrepit building.

"Aren't you all a bit late to be at school?!" spoke Tsukasa as he came out of the shadows.

As Rikuo turned around with his friends he gasped, "You!"

"Eh, do you know this man?" asked the girl.

"Um in a way Kana-chan," replied Rikuo.

"When I saw you I wanted to ask you to pay me back for what you did earlier"

"If you want money I can-"

"That was what I was originally after, but after seeing this I think you can compensate me in another way, but first tell me what you're up to."

"Um uh, we are um…"

"We are here looking for demons!" declared Kiyotsugu.

"Demons huh? I thought it was test of courage."

"This is a serious investigation!"

"If it's that important, why not let me join and I'll let you off. After all, kids need strong adults to look after them after all."

But, as he looked at them Tsukasa could tell in a blink of an eye from their uncomfortable expressions, that they were not going to be an easy group convince and decided to up the ante, "Hmmm, I can tell that you think that I'm this strange man who could harm you and leave your parents crying right? Well, I'll do that then. OI! OVER…"

"Okay you can come with us," said Rikuo hastily before he could draw any attention from the security guards.

"Glad I could change your mind," replied Tsukasa as he walked around them and as he grasped the doorknob he spoke with a smirk. "Alright then let's find some demons shall we?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Revealed Truths**

As the door creaked open the five of them entered with torches lighting the darkness, with the coast clear they proceeded through the dark and filthy hallways with Kiyotsugu eyes full of eagerness. As he gazed at his surroundings Tsukasa commented, "Dust and rubbish lying about, broken stuff you know this place is definitely the perfect place for a test of courage."

"I'm telling you there are demons here!"

Suddenly Jiro Shima screamed causing Kana to do the same halting his argument; Tsukasa along with Rikuo trained their flashlight at the source of their distress and saw a room with dust covered paintings and stone busts.

"What are you all scared of an art class?"

"At any rate let's go in and check it out," said Kiyotsugu as he recovered from his own shock.

As they examined the left behind and shattered objects, Rikuo who was going through some shelves with Kana behind him, saw a little girl with a dark green complexion and blank eyes. Suddenly, the girl turned her gaze at Rikuo's direction and gave an eerie smile.

"Hey did you find something boy?" asked Tsukasa.

"Ah...! Nothing!" replied Rikuo as he hastily blocked Tsukasa's view.

"Oi what are you hiding boy?"

"I'm telling you it's nothing!"

"If it's nothing then let me... Hey are listening?" asked Tsukasa noticing Rikuo's eyes looking at something behind him. "What are you looking at?"

Before, he could stop him Tsukasa turned around and saw nothing. Tsukasa gave Rikuo a suspicious look as they departed to another area of the building. Just as Shima was about to enter another room, Rikuo stopped them and as he began rambling nonsense, Tsukasa was looking Rikuo and thinking, "There was nothing behind me and now he's stopping us from entering a room, what is with this kid?"

And on and on everywhere they went Rikuo was acting strange, claiming that there was nothing at every location. And with each passing second, Tsukasa felt even more suspicious. He couldn't help but feel as though Rikuo knew something they didn't and was deliberately interfering with the search. But, on the other hand Kana and the others however felt no suspicion towards him at all.

"Looks like I was wrong, let's look in here and then go home," said Kiyotsugu indicating an empty room on their right. As they entered the room there was a sound coming from a corner. As they went in deeper, something moved in the darkness, and came charging out revealing itself to be a giant mantis with white hair and dressed in rags! They screamed and ran out the door but, just as Kana stepped out of the room she fell.

"Kana-chan!" exclaimed Rikuo as he rushed to her side. But right in front of them the mantis yokai appeared. Suddenly he heard a voice, "Oi kid run!"

Rikuo turned around and saw Tsukasa who took something out of his coat. As he raise the card in his hand something struck from behind causing him to drop what he was holding. As Rikuo craned his neck upwards, a humanoid ant another yokai?

Tsukasa attacked it with all his might but suddenly, a second one appeared. Combining their efforts they punched and kicked him, and threw him to the ground.

As both of them stared at would be their demise, suddenly, something crashed through the window flew in and smashed into the mantis yokai and humanoid ants. The dust cleared and standing right in front of him was a huge man with white hair he wore a black robe with blue sleeves and on his neck was a Buddhist necklace made of human skulls. And shielding Tsukasa, Rikuo and Kana from the shards of glass was a girl dressed in a white kimono with long black and blue hair.

"Yuki-Onna!" exclaimed Rikuo.

"Rikuo-sama, I'll protect you," said Yuki-Onna.

The three emerged from the rubble and charged at them but, Yuki Onna appeared in front of them and in one single breath ice encased them and was flung out the building.

"Hey, why are you two here?" asked Rikuo.

"You got some interesting friends boy," said Tsukasa as he got up. "Care to tell me more about them?"

"You, how dare you disrespect Rikuo-sama!" said Yuki Onna fiercely.

"Rikuo-sama, this brat is that important?"

"Anyway we need to get Kana-chan out of here," spoke Rikuo as he could see Yuki-Onna staring daggers at Tsukasa.

Outside of the abandoned building and far from danger Tsukasa spoke the first word, "So what's a brat like you hanging around monsters?"

"Doesn't this man know who he's talking to?" thought Yuki-Onna as she attempted to do something only for Aotaba to stop her.

"I should be the one asking the questions," spoke Rikuo. "First off, who are you?"

"Well if it will make you talk its Kadoya, Tsukasa Kadoya," answered Tsukasa. "But, you can call me Kamen Rider Decade."

"What?" wondered Rikuo.

"I see you have a hard time believing me well I guess I have to come here again and again until you change your mind, _Rikuo-sama,_" said Tsukasa before he walked away.

As Tsukasa returned to the Hikari Studio he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of broken glass and smashed walls. Rushing inside he frantically called for the Hikari family. But found two figures on the floor. Under the blinking lights he saw a red haired man who wore a jacket.

"Oi,oi, what happened here?" asked Tsukasa frantically shaking him before calling, "Natsumi! Natsumi!"

Dawn shined through the torn up studio and Tsukasa sat in a chair all night keeping watch over the injured figure. Suddenly he stirred from his unconscious state and felt all over his face, before realizing that his helmet had been removed.

"You're awake," spoke Tsukasa leaping his seat, "now can you tell me what happened to the girl and old man who were here?"

"You, who are you?" asked the man.

At school Rikuo could not even concentrate. He was just sitting there with his head constantly turning to face the window with a feeling of dread as he waited for that Tsukasa man to show up. But through his entire time at school no one came and he was at ease. As he left the school gates Tsukasa appeared this time with another man.

"Boy we need your help," said Tsukasa.

"What?" wondered Rikuo noting the serious look on Tsukasa's face.

"My home attacked and my friends have been taken," explained Tsukasa. "So I'm here to ask you to help me."

"But, I'm not the police you show to them not me!" protested the boy.

"My friend here told me that he was attacked not just by the Unknown but by, one those monsters from this world. Now help us or I'll drag you with me!"

Bewildered at Tsukasa's statement, he whispered, "Come with me to my house, and I'll see what I can do."

When they arrived at Rikuo home, a great traditional Japanese mansion, Tsukasa thoughts were. "So he was something important."

The moment Rikuo opened the door they were greeted by the sight of countless creatures of all shapes and sizes eating sweets.


End file.
